Welcome to Sunnydale
by Lexi1981
Summary: This fan fiction takes place during season one of the show and there is two slayer in Sunnydale Catalina (I made up) and Buffy Summers. when it start Catalina has been a slayer for a year and four months and Buffy was active after Catalina code when have her tonsils out, but the doctor did CPR and brought her back, which active Buffy in May 1996. all the characters from season one.
1. Chapter one: forming of the scooby gang

Disclaimer: I do not own Buffy the vampire slayer and I did not created Buffy the vampire slayer. The shower was on WB, UPN and was also part of the fox network. Joss Whedon who is a screenwriter, film and television director, film and a television producer created the tv show. I did make up the character Catalina Victoria Reducan, the Romanian pronunciation for first name is Kadl ene.

Author note: I had the idea for this fan fiction for years now and I was planing on write it before Faith and Buffy vampire slayer since season one series, but ended up wrote Faith and Buffy vampire slayer since season one: the high school years and then start writing Faith and Buffy vampire slayer since season one: the college years and I ended up put off writing Welcome to Sunnydale. I was planing on waiting to write this fan fiction until I finish with Faith and Buffy vampire slayer since season one: the college years, but have decided to start writing Welcome to Sunnydale at the same time I work on finish up Faith and Buffy vampire slayer since season one: the college years and then Faith and Buffy vampire slayers since season one: after Willow change the slayer line forever. If you want to see a picture of the person that I base the character Catalina Victoria Reducan after go to my profile on fan , username is Lexi1981 and look under the fan fiction name for this fan fiction to find a picture URL if the URL does not show up and you still want to see a picture of whom I base Catalina Victoria Reducan off of sent me an email at makeitorbreakitlove81 (gmail) and I will send you the picture URL.

Chapter one: Forming of the Scooby gang  
It is the evening of Sunday, September 15, 1996 and at 1630 Revllo Drive Mrs. Summers and Buffy Summers who arrived in Sunnydale during the afternoon have started unpacking boxes. Mrs. Summers is unpacking boxes in the kitchen and Buffy is unpacking boxes in her bedroom. Buffy whom hair is French braid and is wearing a pair of light gray pajama pants and a white tank top and she is hanging clothing up in her closet, thinking about what her first day at Sunnydale High School will be like tomorrow and about what she should wear to school tomorrow. Buffy hears her Mom walking up to her bedroom door and turn around to see her mom standing at the door wearing a pair of gray sweatpant and oversized gray T-shirt.

"Buffy I order two pizzas from the Pizza barn and the pizzas should be her in twenty minutes."

"What did you get on the pizzas?"

"One of the pizzas has Tomatoes, mushroom, green peppers, feta cheese and red peppers and the other pizza is a meat lover."

"Yell at me when the pizza get here."

"I will Buffy."

Mrs. Summers heads back downstairs and walks into the kitchen. She then goes back to unpacking the kitchen boxes. At the same time Buffy is hanging up a short black mini skirt in her closet.  
The sun has just start to go down and there is one Sunnydale residence outside walking down a street in downtown Sunnydale and her named Catalina Victoria Reducan who has dark-brown hair that just above her breasts in length and has roundish almond shape eyes and her eyes are brown. In addition Catalina has an inverted triangle/heart shape face, thin lips, a small beak nose, inverted triangle body and she is four foot nine inches tall. The teenage girl is wearing a pair of black cotton workout pants and a white T-shirt with the American flag on it and a pair of white tennis shoes. Her hair is pull up into a ponytail and the round diamond stud earrings for the four piercing on the lower earlobe and the one piercing on the triangual fossa of the left ear, which is where the cartilage is and the earrings can be seen. Catalina is also wearing a small gold cross pendant that has diamonds inset into the cross and is on a fourteen-inch necklace chain.  
The young looking fifteen-year-old girl is carrying a large black duffel bag on her right shoulder and a blue gym bag, which say USA Olympic Gymnastic Team and has the American flag on the front pocket and the shoulder strap is on her left shoulder. Catalina is walking up to the sage green door of a Victorian red brick row house on State Street, there is a row house on each side of Catalina's house and the row houses are across the street from an old warehouse that was turned into Sunnydale gymnastics club and the street behind the gymnastic club is called Mercer Street.  
Catalina takes her keys out of the front pocket of her blue gym bag and then open up the front door of the row house. She heads inside of the house and stop inside the entry hall of the house. Catalina then looks around the street because she has the feeling of being watch and despite not seen anyone she knows that the vampire with a soul that calls himself Angel is watching her, because he has been watching her all summer. Catalina close the front door of the house and then locks the door, she walks over to the wooden staircase that is up against the left-hand wall and is across from the front door. Catalina set her duffel bag and gym bag down on the floor in front of the staircase, then walks over to the first doorway on the right-hand side if your back is to the front door. She then looks through the doorway into the parlour (living room) and looks at the fireplace that is on the center of the wall across from the doorway and start staring at the very old wooden mantle that is walnut, which matching the hard wood floors that are in every room of the house, but the bathroom upstairs, which has marble floor. Catalina then looks at the back of the French antique sofa that is hand carved and is made out of solid walnut and the sofa is from 1890 and the upholstery fabric is black with prints of pink roses and white ribbons between the roses. In the center of the wood above the top of sofa and blow the seats in the center are some carved roses and the sofa is in front of the fireplace. Beside each arm of the sofa is an armchair from the same time period that matches the sofa. The armchairs are facing each other, but there is no tv in the parlour.  
Catalina turns away from the parlour doorway and walks down the hallway toward the back of the house then looks into the dinning room that is the second door on the right-hand side if your back is to the front door and in the room is a walnut table and chairs, which are in the center of the room.  
Catalina then walks to the end of the hallway and goes up to the doorway of the kitchen. She looks at the white refrigerator that is up against the right-hand wall if standing in the kitchen doorway and is happy that her grandfather Reducan empty out the refrigerator and freezer before they left for the summer Olympic games. She looks at the walnut upper cabinets and the walnut lower cabinets that have black granite counter tops and start after the refrigerator. The cabinets wrap around the corner of the back wall of the house for a foot. Then there is the Gold Medal Glenwood Combination Antique Cook Stove, which still works and all the wood burning parts have been convected to gas. The stove has eight burners, and there are two ovens. One of the ovens is eighteen inches times eleven inches high and eighteen inches deep, the other oven is eight inches deep times twelve inches high and eighteen inches deep and a broiler that is thirteen inches wide times fourteen inches deep and nine inches high. The overall dimension of the stove and ovens is forty-two inches wide times thirty-two inches deep times thirty-two inches high to the top of the cook surface times sixty-four inches to the very top of the stove and the stove is up against the wall across from the kitchen doorway. The back door is on the left-hand side of the stove if standing in the kitchen doorway. In the center of the kitchen is a walnut island with a black granite counter top, Catalina starts to cry as she looks around the kitchen thinking of the last breakfast she ate in the kitchen, which is when her grandfather cook pancake for her and him the morning the two of them were leaving for Atlanta, Georgia, Catalina's grandfather who was also her gymnastic coach pass away a few days later in Atlanta, Georgia.  
Catalina walks away from the kitchen and walks over to the staircase. Catalina grabs her bags off the floor, then starts walking up the stairs and a minute later she steps onto the landing of the second floor. Catalina looks through the door that across from the staircase that lead into the small guests' bedroom that has peach colored walls. Catalina then turns to her right, so her back is to the first bedroom and then walks down the hallway past the bathroom that has white marble floors, white subway tiles on all the bathroom walls with lines of thin black subway tiles around the center of all the walls to form a break between the white subway tiles that cover from the top to bottom. The white cast-iron clawfoot bathtub with a shower kit is up against the right-hand wall if standing in the bathroom door and the white round cast iron wall mount pedestal sink and the white Victorian toilet is on the wall across from the bathtub, the sink is on the left-hand side and the toilet is on the right if your back is to the bathtub.  
Catalina walks down the hallway, which all of the walls on the first floor and hallway of the second floor are light gold, in the kitchen there are white subway tiles on the walls between the upper and lower cabinets. Catalina walks up to the door of her bedroom that is across from the staircase and looks at the door that lead into her grandfathers' bedroom that is at the end of the hallway. But Catalina turns and walks into her bedroom, which has lavender walls. The closet is on the far right-hand wall if standing in the bedroom door, Catalina set her bags down on the floor at the foot of her white cast-iron full sized bed footboard and the headboard of the bed is up against the center of the wall across from her bedroom door, on the headboard and footboard there are roses. Catalina unzips her duffel bag and start unpacking her clothing, underwear, sport bra, bra and leotards that were washed at a laundry mat yesterday and is thinking I wonder how far behind I have got in school since I missed the first two weeks of school.  
At the same time Xander Harris is in his bedroom, which has light-blue walls. He has all ready change into a pair of red pajama pants and a red short sleeved shirt and he is laying on his bed with his eyes closed, but has not gone to sleep yet. Mrs. Harris knocks on her sons' bedroom door.

"Willow is on the phone."

"Tell her that I have Ah-choo went to bed."

"You are supposed to be study Algebra two over at Willow's house and it is too early for you to go to bed Xander, get up and talk to Willow."

"I do not feel well and I have a headache and I'm tired just tell Willow that I went to bed Ah-choo."

"Fine but if you are not running a fever in the morning you will be going to school."

"Sniffling whatever mom."

Xander hears his mom walk away from his bedroom door and roll onto his left side and close his eyes, a few moments later he falls to sleep.  
Meanwhile, Rupert Giles is at Sunnydale High School Library and he is wearing a gray tweed suit, a black vest, a white dress shirt that is under the vest and the suit jacket and a gray tie. Rupert Giles is busy stacking the library shelves to get the library opening seeing that it is going on the third week of school and the library was closed the first two weeks of the school year. Rupert Giles knows it is going to be a long night getting the school library ready, but he is ok with it seeing that he is not able to put any of his personal books away at the home library of the Georgian house that was built in 1714 and that he is renting from Catalina Victoria Reducan because she has not been able to pack up her family book collect yet, which are the only items she is taking out of the house. Catalina is letting Rupert Giles use all of the furniture and the plates, bowls, spoon, et cetera so he did not have to bring them over from England.  
A few hours later Xander is awake and sitting up in bed blowing his nose into a tissue, because his nose will not stop running and he is thinking I hope that I am not getting sick. At the same time Buffy, Willow and Catalina have gone to bed, Willow is having a dream about her and Xander being on a date at the movies. But Buffy and Catalina are having a nightmare, both of them are dreaming about walking through a dark and wet cave together and the two of them are both wearing all black. The two teenage girls that are both vampire slayers are not sure why they are in the cave because neither one of them wants anything to deal with slay vampires nor killing demons. Catalina and Buffy see a teenage boy from school named Jesse chain to the cave floor and run over to him.  
Then the two of them are no longer in the cave but are standing in Sunnydale Cemetery looking at two open and empty graves. The slayers look at each other and then hear someone come up behind them. Buffy and Catalina turns around to see an ancient and powerful vampire who is in full vampire face and the male vampire is pale then the everyday vampire that the slayers face. The slayers also see a younger blonde hair and hazel eye female vampire that is not in vampire face and who is named Darla, is with the Master. The master walks toward Buffy and Darla walks toward Catalina. Catalina does a roundhouse kick that sent Darla flying through the cemetery and at the same time Buffy does a roundhouse kick, but the master grab Buffy leg and throws Buffy across the cemetery. The nightmare goes on all night for the two slayers, which mean the two girls do not get a good night sleep. Xander spent most of the night up blowing his nose and he only gets a few hours sleep.  
Catalina's alarm clock goes off at six o'clock in the morning and she gets up right away. Catalina looks down at her clothing and sees that she had gone to sleep wearing the T-shirt and workout pants that she was wearing when she got home last night. She walks over to her dresser that is up against the wall on the right-hand side of the bedroom door and is across from her bed. Catalina open up the top drawer on the left side of the dresser and grab a pair of underwear out of the drawer. Catalina's close the drawer and then open up the top drawer on the right-hand side of the dresser and grabs a pair of socks, a sport bra and a bra out of the dresser drawer. A few moments later Catalina throws the socks, sport bra, bra, underwear, a lite blue jean skirt, a red wide strap tank top with a squared neckline and a red velvet long sleeved leotard with gold stars onto her bed.  
Buffy is still asleep and is tossing and turning in her sleep and Catalina is still dreaming. In the dream she and Catalina are back in the cave walking toward the boy that is chain to the floor of the cave. A few minutes later Buffy has starts to dream about Catalina and sees Catalina kneel on the ground beside an elder male that is laying on the ground hold his chest. The man is six feet tall, with gray thinning hair and brown eyes and he looks a lot like Catalina and Catalina is on her large gray flip cellphone. In addition there is a pale guy that is dress in all black and who has dark brown hair. He is fighting a blonde female vampire that is in full vampire face and it is the same female vampire from early in the dream when the two slayers were in Sunnydale Cemetery.

"Angelus's why are you fighting me? You are supposed to be on my side, not the human side?"

"I go by Angel now, Darla and I have been on the human side since 1898 in Borsa, Romaina when the Kalderash cursed me by restoring my human soul, which give me a conscience and condemning me to an eternity of remorse for the crimes I committed when I was soulless. I have not been able to kill a human since then without feeling remorse for what I have done. Now I only killed vampires without soul and demons and only drink pig blood."

Darla knows that Angel is not saying this for her, but for the young slayer and the elder man laying on the ground. Darla throws a punch at Angel and Angel blocks the punch, then Angel and Darla hear an ambulance coming. Darla runs away from Angel and he watches her for a few moments and once she is out of sight Angel walks over to Catalina and Mr. Reducan. Angel looks down at Mr. Reducan and can tell he is in really bad shape and then he looks at Catalina and notices that the young slayer is very worried about her grandfather. At the same time Catalina flip the cellphone closed and looks up at Angel with a mix look of hatred and confuse on her face.

"Thank you for fighting that vampire and allow me to call nine-one-one for my grandfather who is having a heart attack."

"You are welcome and I know that you do not know what to think of me, seeing that your mother and her family are part of the Kalderash clan that cursed me."

Angel stop talking because two EMT's are walking over to the three of them. The EMT's put Mr. Reducan onto the stretcher and then start to checking Mr. Reducan vital sign. At this point of the dream Buffy gets wakening up by the sound of someone knocking on her closed bedroom door. A few moments later Buffy's bedroom door open up and Mrs. Summers who wearing a pair of black dress pants and a white sleeveless blouse walks into Buffy's bedroom. Mrs. Summers walks over to her daughters' bed and Buffy slowly sit up in bed rubbing her eyes.

"You need to get up and get ready for school."

"Can I stay home from school?"

Mrs. Summers looks at her daughter and notice that her eyes are puffy and she looks tired. Mrs. Summers puts her right hand onto Buffy's forehead, which does not feel warm. Mrs. Summers takes her hand off Buffy's forehead and puts her hands on her hips, then looks at Buffy who is still rubbing her eyes.

"You do not seem to be running a fever and seeing it is your first day at a new school I feel that you should go to school."

"But I did not sleep well last night and I feel achy all over from help you move all of the boxes into the house yesterday!"

"No Buffy you need to go to school, get up and get dress."

"Fine, but will you give me a ride to school?"

"Yes."

Mrs. Summers walks out of Buffy's bedroom and close the bedroom door behind her. At the same time Buffy gets out of bed, which the white cast iron headboard is up against the far right-hand wall after a window if standing in the bedroom door. Buffy walks over to her closet, which is on the left side of the bedroom door if standing in the bedroom door and open up the four French doors of the closet, then look at the clothing in the closet. Buffy pulls a black mini skirt, a white short sleeved shirt that has a scoop neckline and a lite blue short sleeved button up shirt out of the closet. Buffy tosses the shirts and skirt onto her bed and then grab a pair of black high heel dress boots off of the floor of the closet. Buffy set the boots on the floor at the end of her bed, then close the doors of the closet. She open up the drawer that is under the two doors on the left-hand side of the closet if looking at the closet and gets out a bra and a pair of underwear. Buffy close the drawer and then open up the second drawer that is under the third and fourth doors of the closet and grabs a pair of white socks out of the drawer.  
At seven fifteen in the morning, Willow's who has her long red hair down and is wearing a black sleeveless dress with little green squares on it and the dress comes to the knees in length. Willow is also wearing a pair of white tight and black Mary Jane dress shoes and Amy who blonde hair is in a ponytail and she is wearing a pair of black jeans, a black short sleeve shirt and a pair of black boots. The two teenage girls are inside Sunnydale high school and are standing in front of Amy and Willow lockers waiting for Xander and Catalina to get to school. A few minutes later Xander walks into the school wearing a pair of brown pants, a blue sleeveless shirt that has a darker blue trims around the neck and a white button up short sleeved shirt that is see through over the sleeveless shirt. Xander walks over to Amy and Willow blowing his nose into a tissue, wishing that he was home and in bed sleeping. As Xander walks over to Willow and Amy, the two teenage girls notice that Xander nose is bright red and that he looks tired.

"Hi Willow and Amy have Catalina or the new girl that supposed to start today Ah-choo get here yet?"

"(Amy and Willow) No."

At the same time Willow, Amy and Xander see Catalina walks down the hallway, as she walks by Willow, Xander and Amy she waves at them but does not stop walking. Xander lean up against Willow's locker and at the same time he starts blowing his nose into a tissue. Amy and Willow are watching Catalina walking down the school hallway and are thinking she seems a little sad when she should be happy for helping the USA gymnastic team win a gold medal in the team competition, winning the gold medals in the all-around and all four event finals at the summer Olympic, but her grandfather Reducan that was her last living family member in the United State did dead over the summer, so she does have a reason for being a little sad and at the same time Xander clears his throat.

"It was nice seeing Catalina again even if she did not stop Ah-choo to talk to us."

"It is her first day back at school, Catalina needs to get her class schedule, locker number and locker combination from the office then she has to go to the locker room to change into a leotard because she giving an exhibition performs of her Olympic vault, balance beam, uneven bars and floor routines at her welcome back assembly."

"Sniffling I know that Willow I just miss hang out with her at school and talking to her."

"I wish they could have the assembly after school, so we would not have to miss world history first hour."

"(Amy and Xander) but that is the best part of an assembly is getting out of class."

Xander starts to sneezes and cover his mouth and nose with a tissue, Amy and Willow looks over at Xander and when he stops sneezes, Xander notices that Willow and Amy are now looking at him and have worried looks on they face, at the same time Willow start to talk.

"Xander when your mom told me that you did not feel well last night I thought that you do not want to come over and study for Algebra two like we plan, so I did not believe your mom and now I know that you really did not feel well last night."

"Ah-choo do not feel bad Willow, my mom did not believe me last night either."

"Xander why did you not stay home, if you are sick?"

"I wanting to stay home Amy, but my mom would not let me because I was only one degree over the normal body temperature of ninety-eight point six degrees Fahrenheit, so she said Ah-choo I was not running a fever and my Ah-choo parent's rule is if you are not running a fever you have to go to school."

"Amy and Xander we should head to the gym, so we can get front row seats on the gym bleachers."

"Sound like a good Idea Willow."

Xander does not sound anything, so Amy and Willow start walking to the gym but stop when they notice Xander is not walking with them. The two teenage girls turn around and see Xander still lean against Willow's locker and he is blowing his nose into tissue.

"Go ahead Ah-choo Willow and Amy's I will catch up to you, just save me a seat Willow."

"I will Xander."

Willow and Amy start to walk away from Xander and at the same time Xander start sneezes again, hope that he put enough tissues in his pants pocket to make it through first hour.  
Meanwhile, outside of the school Mrs. Summers has just pulled her 1993 Jeep Cherokee up in front of the school. Buffy is looking out the passengers' window and see a red, white and blue banner hanging over the school doors that say welcome home to Sunnydale six time 1996 summer Olympic gymnastic gold medalist Catalina Victoria Reducan. Mrs. Summers put the SUV into the parked position and then looks over at her teenage daughter and can see that something is bothering Buffy.

"Buffy what is on your mind?"

"Nothing much, just that everyone will be stare at me all day because I am the new girl at school, worried that I won't make any new friends and that I will be behind in all my classes seeing that I am start two weeks late."

"You are not the only one start two week late, it is Catalina Victoria Reducan first day back at school and I am sure that most of the student body will be trying to talk to Catalina Victoria Reducan and learn about what it was like to competition in the summer Olympic games and I'm sure you will make friends Buffy."

"Yeah maybe no one will notice a new girl starting two weeks late. I will see you tonight."

"I love you Buffy and try not to get kick out of school."

"Love you too and I will be on my best behavior mom."

Buffy open up the passengers' door and get out of the SUV, then grab her tan messenger bag off the floor of the SUV. Buffy close the SUV door and then waves bye to her mom. Buffy turns her back to her mom SUV and start walking toward the steps that lead up to the walkway to the main doors of the high school, thinking about the nightmare she had last night and this morning. A minute later Buffy walks into the high school and start looking around to see if she can see the office, but can't find it because there are too many students in the hall.  
At the same time a teenage boy that is blowing his nose into a tissue and has dark brown hair and lite brown eyes, is walking up toward Buffy. Buffy notice that the boy eyes are watery and he looks tired too.

"You look lost can I help you find something?"

"I am looking for the office?"

"I will show you."

"Thanks what is your name?"

"Alexander Lavelle Harris, but my friend Ah-choo call me Xander, what your name?"

"Buffy Summers."

Xander starts to walk and Buffy follows him down the hall that is to your left if standing with your back to the main doors of the school. Buffy follows Xander past a display case and he walks through the first door on the right-hand side, if your back is to the main doors of the high school and you are walking down the hall toward the office. Xander stays by the office door as Buffy walk up to the counter to get her class schedule, locker number and locker combination from the school secretary.

"Can I help you?"

"Yes I am Buffy Summers and I need to pick up my class schedule, locker number and locker combination."

"I will go get your schedule, locker number and combination for you right now!"

The school secretary walks away from Buffy and goes to find Buffy Summers class schedule, locker number and the locker combination, A minute later the school secretary hand Buffy her class schedule, locker number and the combination.

"You do not need to go to your first hour class today because there is a welcome back assembly in the gym for Catalina Victoria Reducan and everyone is meeting in the gym at the start of the hour."

"Thank you for letting me know."

Buffy picks up the two pieces of paper, which has her class schedule and locker number and combination for the locker on it. Then Buffy turns and walks to the office door to see Xander is still standing by the door. Buffy smiles at Xander, as she walks toward him and the door.

"Xander will you show me where the gym is?"

"Yes and I have to go to the gym myself for the assembly."

Xander open up the office door and then he walks out of the office. Buffy follows Xander out of the office and then follows Xander to the gym, which is at the back of the school and on the right-hand side of the school if standing at the intersection hallway that lead from the front to back (south and north) of the school and the hallway that goes from east to west, Buffy sees that the library is on the left-hand side at the back of the school, as Xander turn right into the hallway that lead to the gym. Buffy follows him down the hallway and up to the gym doors and then follows Xander into the gym.  
Xander and Buffy walk over to Willow and Amy who are sitting on the center of the first row of bleachers, which are on the right-hand side of the gym doors if your back is to the doors. Willow is sitting right in front of the vault horse and Amy is sitting on Willow's right side. Xander sits down on Willow left side and Buffy sits down next to Xander. Buffy looks at Xander and he points to the red hair girl.

"Buffy this is Willow Danielle Rosenberg and the girl sitting on Willow right side is Amy Madison. Ah-choo Willow and Amy this is Buffy Summers."

Xander starts to blow his nose into a tissue and at the same time Xander, Amy and Willow other friend Jesse McNally walks up to Buffy, Willow, Xander and Amy and sits down on the bleacher next to Buffy. Jesse looks over at Xander and then look at Buffy with a look that say he finds Buffy beautiful.

"Ah-choo Buffy this is Jesse McNally and Jesse's this is Buffy Summers."

"Bless you Xander and it is nice to meet you Buffy Summers."

"It is nice to meet you too Jesse."

At the same time Catalina Victoria Reducan open up the girls' locker room door that leads into the gym and then walk into the gym wearing a red velvet long sleeved leotard with gold stars on it and a white Donjoy cartilage sleeve knee brace with an open patella on her left knee. In addition Buffy notice that Catalina has her hair pulled into a ponytail and has curled her hair too and the strap of her blue gym bag is on Catalina right shoulder. In addition Buffy notice that Catalina is wearing the same diamond earrings and the same necklace she wore at the Olympic this summer. Catalina walks past the vault horse and over to the blue spring floor exercise mat with white on the outside of the mat, which is in the center of the gym on the left-hand side if sitting on the bleacher that Buffy, Willow, Amy, Xander and Jesse are sitting on. The beam is in front of the other bleachers that are on the side of the gym across from the gym doors and the uneven bars are in the center on the right-hand side if sitting on the bleacher that Buffy, Willow, Amy, Xander and Jesse are sitting on.  
Willow, Buffy, Amy, Xander and Jesse watch Catalina stretch on the floor exercise mat, as they wait for the assembly to start. When the bell for first class of the day to start rings principal Flutie walks in between the floor exercise mat and the uneven bars with a portable microphone in his left hand, once the students have become quiet, the principal starts to talk into the portable microphone.

"First off, I want to welcome back Catalina Victoria Reducan to Sunnydale High School and say congratulate on winning six Olympic gold medals for gymnastic, you have put your small hometown on the map and I am very proud of you for all of your achievements in the sport of gymnastic."

"Thank you principal Flutie."

"You are welcome. Now to get this assembly start Catalina is going to performing the vaults she did at the Olympic game."

Catalina walks over to the end of the blue vault runway, which is by the gym doors that lead into the hallway of the school. She steps onto the runway and then start to run down the runway, when she reaches the springboard Catalina jumps onto the springboard then jumps up and does a front handspring onto the vault horse. She pushes off the vault horse and does a layout with one and half twists off the vault horse and stick the landing of the vault with her back to the vault horse and has prefect form throughout the whole vault. Catalina smiles at everyone as she walks to the end of the vault runway. Once at the end of the vault runway she takes a deep breath and then start running down the runway. When Catalina gets near the springboard she does a roundoff onto to the springboard then jump up and does a back handspring onto the vault horse, with prefect form throughout the first half of the vault. Then Catalina push off the vault horse and does a layout with one and half twists off the vault horse and stick the land with her back to the vault horse and at the same time principal Flutie start to talk into the portable microphone.

"Prefect form, just like she did at the Olympic game. I feel she does these two vaults better then the other gymnasts that compete against her at the Olympic games over the summer. Catalina is going to do her uneven bars routine next."

Catalina walks over to her gym bag that is set on the floor by the spring floor exercise mat. She unzips the main part of the gym bag and reach into the gym bag then pulls out a small purple grip bag. She open up the grip bag and take out her white wrist bands and then take out the Bailie Dowel double buckle grips out of the grip bag. She put the wrist bands on each of her wrist first and then put the grip onto her left wrist and fasten the grip.  
A minute later Catalina is standing at the end of the blue mat that is in front of the low bar. Catalina starts to run and when near the springboard she does a roundoff onto the springboard. Then Catalina jumps up and does an Arabian salto over the low bar and grabs the high bar and has prefect form through the whole skill. Catalina has her back to the low bar, which is in front of the door to the girls' locker room. Catalina then does a backward giant with a double turn into a forward giant in a reverse grip. She does a cast then let go of the high bar and does a forward salto straddled over the high bar, she recatches the high bar and has prefect form throughout the whole skill. Catalina swing backwards then lets go of the high bar and does a straddled flight down to the low bar and catches the low bar in a handstand, then let go of the low bar and does a stalder hecht up to the high bar and catches the bar with prefect form. Her back is to the low bar, Catalina then does a forward giant with a full turn in a L-grip, then lets go of the high bar and does a layout salto over the high bar and catches the high bar with prefect form (skill called a layout Jaeger) into a forward swing then lets go of the high bar and does a layout double backward with full twist and stick the land of the dismount with her back to the high bar to end a prefect uneven bars routine, at the same time principal Flutie start to talk into the portable microphone.

"And once again Catalina show us why she is the best in the world. She is going to show as her balance beam routine next."

At the same time Catalina is taken off her bar grips, a minute and half later Catalina is standing at the end of the mat, which has been placed at the end of the beam that is on the left side of the gym if standing with your back to the gym doors. She starts to run toward the beam and when near the springboard does a roundoff onto the springboard then jump off the springboard and does an Arabian salto onto the beam and stick the landing with her back to the end of the beam. Catalina then jumps forward into a front tuck salto with a half twist and is now at the other end of the beam facing the end of the beam she just came from. Catalina then does a tuck side salto and stick the skill with prefect form. She lower to a kneeling position on her right knee with her left leg out straight on the beam and goes into a full turn in a tuck stand into a double turn in a tuck stand ending the turn with her left leg out straight on the beam. She rises up and then turn on both feet to face the end of the beam. Catalina then does a back handspring into a layout step out into a tucked back salto and is now at the other end of the beam. Then she does a wolf jump with a full turn into a split leap into a spilt leap with a full turn, which take her back to the other end of the beam. She does a turn on both feet, so her back is to the end of the beam then she does a roundoff into a back handspring into a double tuck back salto with a full twist off of the end of the beam and stick the landing with her back to the beam to finish a prefect balance beam routine and at the same time principal Flutie start to talk into the portable microphone.

"That was a great beam routine and once again Catalina Victoria Reducan shows us why she is the best gymnast in the world. She will be preforming her floor routine next."

At the same time Catalina is putting chalk onto her feet, she then puts some chalk onto her hands. A few moments later Catalina steps onto the right corner of the mat and her back is to Amy, Willow, Buffy, Xander and Jesse. Catalina goes up on pointed toes and look down at the floor with a sad look on her face and when the instrumental version of the song reflection by the Charlie Daniel band start to play Catalina does a double turn with her left leg horizontal in front of her into a full turn with her left leg held in the spilt position. She runs a few pace toward the other corner, then does a roundoff into a back handspring into a back handspring into a piked double salto backwards with a full twist with prefect form and goes right into a switch spilt leap with a full turn. Catalina then does a front handspring into a front handspring into a double Arabian salto tucked with half turns and stick the land with her back to the edge of the mat. She turns on both feet toward the left corner of the mat then does a sheep jump with both legs bent behind her and foot pointed to her head into a split leap with one and half turns that take her into the left-hand corner of the mat. Catalina then does a one and half turns on her right foot and now her back is to the edge of the mat. She runs a few pace then does a roundoff into a whip into a whip into a layout double salto backwards and sticks a prefect tumbling pass. She runs a few pace then does a roundoff into a back handspring into a back handspring into a layout salto forward with double twist and sticks the land of the tumbling post facing the edge of the mat to end a prefect routine, but on the land of the last tumbling pass Catalina feel a sharp pain in her left knee. Catalina also hears a snap and it feels like a piece of bone break off her kneecap, but she just put a huge smile on her face and does not let anyone know that she is in pain. Principal Flutie walks up to the edge of the floor mat as Catalina step off the mat and onto the gym floor, then the principal starts to talk into the portable microphone.

"Catalina I have always wanting to know why you picked the song reflection for your floor routine music?"

"When I first start doing this floor routine in 1995 I pick that song because my grandmother Reducan who passes away in 1994 loved the song and it reminds me of my grandmother, but when I did the floor routines at the summer Olympic games I dedicate each of the floor routines to my grandmother and grandfather Reducan because the song was they favorite song and it reminds me of both of them."

"I am sure you grandparents were watching you from heaven and loved your floor routine. If you do not mind, I have two more questions for you?"

"I do not mind, go head and ask principal Flutie."

"How did you make it through the Olympic after your grandfather pass away and you no longer had a coach?"

"Before my grandfather pass away he asks the head coach of the USA women gymnastic team Gina Ionescu to take over coach me until the game end and I know that my grandfather would not want me to give up on my dream because he dead, so I went ahead and compete in the summer Olympic. I know you are going to want to know if I am retired from the sport now or if I'm going to stay in gymnastic. I plan on continue in the sport and try to make the 2000 summer Olympic team. I have all ready talk to Gina Ionescu and she is moving to Sunnydale from Dallas, Texas to take over training the elite gymnasts at Sunnydale gymnastic club and will be coaching me."

"Just one more question are you going to take time off to have surgery to fix the meniscus tear in your left knee or just go right back to training full time?"

"I plan on have the surgery soon and take sometime off from full training, but will not stop working out fully, I will still do upper body workouts and mostly be working on uneven bars until the doctor gives me the ok to start training fully on all the events."

"There is still time before the bell to head to second hour rings, everyone please take this time to get the textbooks and notebooks out of your lockers that all of you will need and finish any homework that needs to get done before going to your classes. Buffy Summers and Catalina Reducan I need the two of you to meet me by the door to the girls' locker room because I need to have a word with the two of you."

All the students, teachers and Mr. Giles who are sitting in the bleacher's stand up and then everyone but Buffy and Catalina leaves the gym. Catalina's pick up her gym bag from the floor and then she and Buffy walk over to principal Flutie who is standing by the door to the girls' locker room.

"Buffy Summers and Catalina Reducan before you head to your second hour class, I want the two of you to head to classroom fifteen and see Mrs. Jackson and get your textbooks, homework assignments and class notes for the last two weeks. Catalina after you change will you show Buffy to the history classroom?"

"Sure."

Catalina open up the locker room door and head into the locker room to change into the lite-blue jean skirt and the red wide strap tank top, which has a squared neckline. As Catalina is getting change principal Flutie and Buffy are talking about the school rules and about what happened at her last high school. Two and half minutes later Catalina walks out of the locker room and into the gym with her gym bag on her left shoulder and her deep purple backpack on her back. Buffy loves the jean skirt, tank top and glitter black flip flop that Catalina is wearing and also notices that Catalina did not take off the white Donjoy cartilage sleeve knee brace, but does not say anything because Catalina has start walking toward the gym doors. Buffy run over to Catalina and then the two teenage girls walk out of the gym. As the two of them are walking toward the front of the school Buffy notice that Catalina left knee look swelling and that she is limping. Buffy follows Catalina to the front of the school and once at the front of the high school Buffy sees Catalina walks toward the small hallway that is on the right-hand side of the main doors of the school if standing in front of the doors with your back to the doors. Buffy follows Catalina down the hallway and to the end of the hallway and then Catalina walks through the last door on her right. Buffy follows Catalina into the history classroom and the two teenage girls see two textbooks sitting on top of the teacher's desk. Mrs. Jackson smiles at Buffy and Catalina and then hand each of them textbooks, copies of the notes from the last two week and a piece of paper with the homework assignments they need to make up.

"Buffy Summers and Catalina Reducan I do not expect you to have the homework done for tomorrow class, but by Friday I want the first week of assignment's turn into me and next Friday I want the second week of assignments turn into me. Also the assignment that is do for tomorrow class is to be turned in tomorrow, just skips ahead to the section the assignment is in and do it before the rest of the homework."

"(Buffy and Catalina) yes Mrs. Jackson."

Buffy and Catalina walks to the classroom door and head into the hallway, then the two of them look at each other class schedule to see if they have any other class together. Buffy and Catalina sees they have all the same classes, which are first hour world history, second hour English, third hour physical science, fourth hour Algebra two, fifth hour lunch, sixth hour gym class and seventh hour intro to computers. Buffy and Catalina takes a moment to put the history textbooks, notes and list of homework assignments into their backpack or messenger bag and then the two teenage girls head to the English classroom. When Catalina and Buffy walks into the classroom Ms. Miller hand each of them a copy of The Grapes of Wrath, writing and grammar grade ten textbooks, literature grade ten textbooks, a sheet of paper with the class assignments and homework and copies of the notes that the two of them missed."

Buffy and Catalina walks away from the teachers' desk and over to the student desks. Buffy walks up to the third row and then up to the fourth desk, which is the desk behind Willow and sit down on the desk chair. Catalina walks up to first row and sits down on the desk chair of the third desk and Xander is sitting at the desk to her right in the second row of desk. Catalina and Buffy look down at the list of class room assignments and homework and see they have to read unit one fiction and nonfiction and unit two short stories in the literature textbook and answers all the question at the end of each sections, read Chapter one the writer in you and chapter two a walk through the writing process in the writing and grammar textbook then answers all the question for these two chapters and they have to read the first two chapters of The Grapes of Wrath and write a summary for each of the chapters and at the same time Xander and Willow are talking.

"Xander after school the two of us are going to the high school library and you are going to checkout algebra for dummies two and algebra for dummies two workbook and I will start giving extra assignments from Algebra for dummies two and algebra for dummies two workbook, which will help you understand what we are study in algebra two."

"Ok, Ah-choo if I make it through the school day I will go to the high school Ah-choo library to checkout these books."

Xander stop talking because he feels a sneeze coming and he grabs a tissue off of the desk and start sneezes into the tissue right away. The school day goes by slowly for Buffy, Catalina and Xander. Xander starts to feel worse as the school day goes on but he stays at school, but sits out of gym class because he too tried to play basketball. Catalina also sits out of gym because her left knee is hurting really badly and she having a hard time walking.  
By the time the bell for seventh hour to end rings Buffy and Catalina have large piles of homework to do, the two slayers looks over at Xander as they walk to the computer lab door and see that he looks flushed, tired and has a bright red nose. He stops at Ms. Calender desk and pulls a handful of tissues out of the tissues' box, he then starts to blow his nose into one of the tissues. A minute later Xander, Buffy and Catalina are following Willow down the small hallway that the computer lab and library are in and the library is at the end of the hallway. Two minutes later Willow, Buffy, Catalina and Xander walk into the library, Catalina looks through the window of Mr. Giles office and see he is on the phone and did not hear them come into the library. Catalina and Buffy walk over to the study tables, Catalina pulls the second chair on the left-hand side of the first table out, if standing at the end of the table with your back to the doors and sits down on the chair. Catalina set her backpack onto the study table and gym bag on the floor. Then Catalina pulls the first chair out and turns the chair so the seat of the chair is facing her and puts her legs up on the chair. At the same time Buffy sits down on the chair across from Catalina and Willow and Xander head into the stacks, then to the math section. Two minutes later Catalina and Buffy have they world history textbook out and the two of them are reading chapter one: toward civilization, when Mr. Giles walks out of his office carrying a very large and old book with the word Vampyr on the cover of the book. When he reach the first study table Mr. Giles set the book on the end of the table, Buffy and Catalina looks up from they world history textbook and looks at Mr. Giles.

"Into every generation, there is a chosen one. One girl in all of the world, she alone will wield the strength and skill to stand against the vampires, demons, and the forces of darkness and stop the spread of evil, she is the slayer. But into this generation there are two slayers because when Catalina had her tonsils out in May she was give too much anesthesia and her heart stop for a minute, but the doctor did CPR and brought her back, but Catalina was gone long enough for you to be active as the slayer Buffy Summers!"

"Who dead to make Catalina a slayer Mr. Giles?"

"That is a good question Buffy, India Cohen was a slayer from 1993 to May 1, 1995."

"How did she dead?"

"A vampire called William the bloody killed India and a female vampire called Drusilla killed India watcher Christopher Botwell."

At the same time Mr. Giles hears someone sneezes in the stack and he stops talking. Mr. Giles then looks at Buffy and Catalina, then look up at the stack. Willow and Xander walk out of the stack and Xander is carry algebra for dummies two and algebra for dummies two workbook in his hands.

"Buffy and Catalina did you know there were students in the stacks?"

"(Buffy and Catalina) Yes."

"Then why did you not stop me from talking about vampires, demons and the two of you been vampire slayers?"

"(Catalina and Buffy) because it is rude to interrupt someone when their are talking."

"But now the two teenagers know that the two of you are slayers and that is supposed to stay a secret! Go over to the checkout counter and I will check the books out for you Xander Harris. Willow take a seat by Buffy, when I am done checking out the books I will answers any question Willow Rosenberg and Xander Harris has."

Mr. Giles walks over to the checkout counter and Xander follows him over to the counter and set the books down on the counter. Mr. Giles starts to check the books out and Xander who is out of tissues grabs a tissue out of the box of tissues on the checkout counter and then he starts to blow his nose into the tissue. Once the books are checkout Xander takes both of the books from Mr. Giles and grab the box of tissues off of the counter, then Xander walks over to the study tables and sit down on the third chair on the left-hand side of the table if your back is to the library doors.

"Giles will you go into your office and get a reusable ice pack for my left knee, because my knee is swelling and it hurt really badly?"

"Yes, I will get that for you right now."

"Thank you."

Mr. Giles walks into his office and over the first file cabinet. He then grabs the first aid kit off of the top of the file cabinet and open up the first aid kit. He gets out the reusable ice pack. Mr. Giles then walks out of his office cracking the ice pack to make it cold. When Giles reaches the study table, he hands the ice pack to Catalina. She set the ice pack on the table and then pull the Donjoy cartilage sleeve knee brace down to the ankle. Catalina then picks up the reusable ice pack and puts the ice pack onto her knee.

"Willow and Xander what you learn in this library is to stay in the library. In fact it is best if we do not talk about this here. Let head out to my car and I will drive all of you to the house that I am renting from Catalina and we will talk about this in the home library as Catalina pack up her family book collect, so I can put my books on the shelves, which include the book on the table."

"(Buffy, Catalina, Xander and Willow) that is fine."

The four teenage stands up from the chairs and then Buffy and Catalina puts they world history textbooks into they bag, as Willow and Xander grab they backpack. Xander put the books that he checkout into his backpack and then he picks up the box of tissues. A few minutes later the five of them are walking to Mr. Giles 1966 Citroën Station Wagon in the school parking lot. When they reach the car Buffy, Willow and Xander get into the back, because Catalina had called shot gun on the way out of the school. A few minutes later Mr. Giles is driving west down State Street and toward Memorial Drive, which is the street the Georgian house that was built in 1714 is on. When Giles reaches his street, he turns left onto the street and after driving a few miles down the street Giles turn right into the only driveway on the right side of the street. Buffy, Willow and Xander mouths open wide when the three story tan brick Georgian house comes into view. There takes in the house that white front door is in the center of the house with two windows on each side of the door on the first story of the house and the windows have white trim and white shutters. There are five windows on the second story of the house, on the third story there are only two windows and two chimney stacks one on the left side of the house and one on the right side of the house. A few minutes later Giles, Catalina, Buffy, Willow and Xander walk through the front door of the house, Buffy, Xander and Willow look at the doorway to they right and see the parlour (living room) and then into the door on the left and see a study, if standing with your back to the front door of the house. The teenage follow Giles down the hall and past the grand wooden staircase that is on the right side between the parlour door and the kitchen door. Xander, Willow and Buffy notice the second door on the right lead into kitchen and the door across from the front door lead into the dinning room. Catalina, Buffy, Xander and Willow follow Giles through the second door on the left, if your back is to the front door. Willow, Buffy and Xander are surprise that all of the walls on the first floor are painted a sage green and there are hard wood floors throughout the house at lest the part they have seen and there are fireplaces in the study and parlour. In addition the first floor of house furniture is antique furniture from the time that the house was built. Once in the library Catalina limp over to the bookcase across from the door and the bookcase run the full length of the wall and has glass doors and there are bookcases on all the walls of the room. The bookcase up against the wall across from the door is a bookcase on the top and is five shelves tall and has a connected table on the bottom half with five wooden armchairs from 1714 at the table and the chair are upholstering in sage fabric. There are two very old and large floor globes in the center of the room. Xander walks over to the chairs and pull the end chair on the left-hand side out. He turns the chair so it is facing Mr. Giles who standing in the center of the room, then Xander sits down on the chair and set the box of tissues on the table. Catalina open up the doors to the bookcase and then start taking the books off of the shelves and Willow start help Catalina takes the books out of the bookcase. Buffy clear her throat and Giles looks over at the slayer who was active in May of this year.

"Mr. Giles I need to use the bathroom, where is it at?"

"There a bathroom you can use on the second floor."

"Do you want Catalina to show you?"

"No I think I can find the bathroom on my own."

Buffy walks out of the library and over to the staircase, she then starts walking up the stairs. When Buffy steps onto the landing of the second floor she sees that the hallway walls are sage green like downstairs and there are hard wood floors on the second floor too and that there is a staircase to the third floor and her right and after the staircase is a door, if your back is to the grand staircase and the door lead into a bedroom. She turns and walks up to the bedroom down and looks into the room to see it has light gold walls and two cast-iron twin beds that headboards up against the wall across from the bedroom door. Buffy walks over to the staircase to the third floor and she head upstairs and see three doors across from the staircase, the door in the center goes to a bathroom, which has white marble floors and white subway tile walls and there is a clawfoot tub is up against the wall across from the door of the bathroom. The wall mount pedestal sink is on the center of the left-hand wall and the Victorian toilet is up against the center of the right-hand wall. Buffy looks through the two other doors and see the rooms are bedrooms and in each of the bedrooms there are two cast-iron twin beds and the rooms have peach walls. Buffy goes back downstairs to the second floor and turn so that the bedroom that is on the right-hand side of the grand staircase, if your back is to the grand staircase is now on her left-hand side and start to walks down the hall and sees the first door across from the grand staircase is the door to the master bedroom and is on the right-hand side if walking down the hallway. And the master bedroom has sage green walls, Buffy looks through the door and sees the headboard of the queen sized cast-iron bed is up against the wall across from the door and there is a door on the right side of the bedroom door that leads into the master bathroom. Buffy walks away from the master bedroom and walks past the grand staircase, the second door is another bedroom that has lavender walls and a white full sized cast-iron bed that headboard is against the wall across from the bedroom door. There is another bedroom on Buffy left that has red walls and two cast-iron twin beds are in the room. Buffy reach the door at the end of the hall that is the bathroom and walk into the bathroom. She sees the rectangle wall mount pedestal sink is on the far right-hand wall and the Victorian toilet is on the same wall after the sink, if standing in front of the sink it is on the right and the toilet is on the left. There is a clawfoot tube with a shower kit is on the left-hand wall if standing in the bathroom door and it has white marble floor and white subway tiles on the walls like the third floor bathroom.  
Meanwhile, downstairs in the library Giles has just start to talk to Willow and Xander. Willow who is putting books into a box look up at Mr. Giles, but Xander is blowing his nose into a tissue, so he does not look at Mr. Giles.

"Xander and Willow this is what you need to know Buffy Summers and Catalina Reducan are vampire slayers, Catalina has been a slayer for a year and four months and Buffy has been one for four months now."

"How much did the two of you hear in the library?"

"(Xander and Willow) everything you said."

"Sniffling is there anything else we should know, like how to kill ah-choo a vampire or a demon if we come across one Ah-choo?"

Xander keeps sneezes and pulls a tissue out of the tissues' box and cover his mouth and nose with the tissue, as Willow and Catalina put stacks of books into boxes and at the same time Giles start talking to Willow and Xander again.

"To kill a vampire you can stake the vampire through the heart with a wooden stake, decapitate the vampire or burn them and vampires catch on fire if out in the sun. Holly water and cross will burn them too. The easy way to kill a demon is to stab them in the heart or decapitate, but Xander and Willow I would leave the killing of vampires and demon to the slayers."

At the same time Buffy walks into the library and sit down on the chair next to Xander, who is now slouching in the chair and has his eyes close. Buffy looks over at Xander and notice that his nose has started to run and it is drip toward his mouth.

"Xander your nose is runny and you need to wipe your nose with a tissue!"

"Thank Ah-choo for telling me Buffy."

Xander pulls another tissue out of the tissues' box and then wipe his nose with the tissue. Xander then blows his nose a few times, at the same time Willow walk over to Xander and by the time Willow reach Xander he stops blowing his nose and has his eyes close. Willow puts her right hand onto Xander's forehead, which feels warm to the touch. As Willow takes her hand off of Xander's forehead, Xander start sneezes into a tissue.

"Xander it feels like you are running a fever and you can't stop sneezes and have a runny nose. I think that you have a bad head cold and should go home, then go to bed for the night!"

Ah-choo I think you are right Willow."

Xander stands up from the chair and then walks toward the door of the home library sneeze into a tissue in his right hand. Buffy, Catalina and Willow watch Xander's walk out of the library and a few minutes later Catalina, Buffy, Willow and Giles hear the front door of the house close.  
Meanwhile, outside Xander is slowly walking home, wishing that he had asked Mr. Giles to give him a ride home because he feels awful. The normal nine minute walk northeast from Memorial Drive to the corner of Seventh and Main Street take Xander fifteen minutes. Xander slowly walks up to the front door of the one story tan stucco house sneeze. When he walks into the house, Xander's hear his mom and dad fighting in the kitchen, which is on the front right side of the house when you standing in the living room that on the left-hand side when you walking away from the front door. Xander walks through the living room and past the kitchen into the small hallway that lead to the two bedrooms, bathroom and the door to the basement staircase. He walks past the first bedroom on the left-hand side, which is his parents' bedroom and walk past the bathroom door on the right-hand side. Xander then walks through the second door on the left-hand side, which is his bedroom and his room is across from the door to the basement staircase. Xander close his bedroom door and then walk over to his bed and lays down on the bed as he sneezes into his hands.  
At the same time at Rupert Giles's house, Willow is still help Catalina pack up her family book collects and she has just pulled a small red book off the shelf, but cannot read what is writing on the book cover because it is in Romanian.

"Catalina what does the cover of this book say?"

Catalina walks over to Willow and take the book from her and then looks at the front of the book to see what it says. A few moments later she looks up and smiles at Willow and then Catalina start to talk.

"It is a book of Gypsies spells and magical cures."

Catalina put the book into a box and goes back to take books off the shelf that she is working on. Willow, Buffy and Giles who are helping Catalina packing up her family book collect looks over at Catalina and notice that she has stops take books off the shelf and is kneeling beside one of the boxes putting the books into the box, but once the books are in the box she does not stand up right away. Mr. Giles walks over to Catalina and he notices that it looks like Catalina is in pain. Catalina notices that her watcher is looking at her and start to stand up, but her left knee buckles and she start to fall. Buffy run over to Catalina and catches her before she hits the floor. Buffy then help Catalina over to chair that Xander pull out when they come into the home library and help Catalina sit down on the chair. Mr. Giles walks over to Catalina with a worried look on his face.

"Catalina I am going to get you a bag of ice for your left knee, put your legs up and rest. I will be back in a minute."

Giles walks out of the library and heads to the kitchen, at the same time Catalina turn the chair next to her around so the seat of the chair is facing her and then puts her legs up on the chair, as Willow and Buffy go back to put books into boxes. A minute later Giles walk into the home library and set the bag of ice onto Catalina's left knee, which is very swelling and has a blueish-green hue to it. Catalina looks up to see Willow holding two books a red book and a brown leather bond book and she knows that Willow want to know what the books say seeing that the books are writing in Romanian and ancient Romanian.

"Willow the red book is about rune symbols on stone used in cast spells and in divination and the brown leather bond book is about Kalderash curse and how they are breaking."

"You can read Romanian and ancient Romanian?"

"Yes Willow my grandparents on both sides teach me Romanian and my great great grandparents and great grandparents on my mom side that still live in Borsa, Romania teaches me ancient Romanian."

Mr. Giles stop putting books into a box and looks up at Catalina and clear his throat. The two slayers and Willow look over at Giles who is taking books off of a shelf on the far right-hand wall if standing with your back to the library door.

"Catalina would you mind translation some of the book writing in Romanian and ancient Romanian that deals with vampires, demon, supernatural and with witchcraft and Gypsies spell and curse for me it would help me as a watcher to know what is in these books?"

"Sure Giles, but it will take me a while."

'That is fine and you can take as much time as you need."

Giles, Willow and Buffy go back to take books off the shelves and Catalina takes the books off the shelf she can reach from the chair she is sitting on. Two hours later Giles pulls his car up beside the sidewalk in front of Catalina's Victorian row house. Willow, Buffy, Giles and Catalina get out of Giles's car and the teenage grab they bag. Catalina walks up to the door of her house and unlocks the door as Giles, Willow and Buffy get boxes of books out of the back seat of the car or from the truck of the car.

"You can take the boxes upstairs and put them in the first bedroom, which is the small bedroom across from the staircase as you come up the stairs or are standing with your back to the staircase on the second floor landing."

"(Giles, Willow and Buffy) all right Catalina, go sit down on the sofa in the parlour and get off your injured knee."

Catalina heads into the house first and then walks into the parlour. As she is sitting down on the sofa Giles, Willow and Buffy walks into the house carrying boxes and then the three of them head upstairs. It takes Giles eight times to and from his house to Catalina's house to bring all of the books over. Buffy and Willow stays at Catalina's house every time Giles goes to get more boxes of books, but help him bring the boxes inside and upstairs each time. Once all of the boxes of books are in the small bedroom Giles leave Catalina's house and head home and Willow and Catalina take Buffy to the Bronze. But the girls have only been at the club dancing for a half hour when Catalina and Buffy see Jesse been lead out of the club by the female vampire that was in both of the slayers nightmares last night.

"(Catalina and Buffy) Jesse is leaving with a vampire, we need to follow Jesse and the vampire."

"I will come with."

"No, Willow it is not safe. As Buffy and I leave the club I will call Giles on my cellphone and have him come pick you up and take you home for the night."

"Ok that sound like a good idea. I will see the two of you at school tomorrow."

Buffy and Catalina runs over to the club door and then runs outside to see the female vampire and Jesse turn the corner. The two slayers follows Jesse and Darla all the way to Sunnydale Cemetery and into a mausoleum, but once in the mausoleum Darla is joined by three other vampires.


	2. Chapter two: Why can't I escape this des

Chapter two: Why can't I escape this destiny?  
Buffy looks over at Catalina who has been slaying vampires longer then she has and sees that Catalina is looking around the mausoleum, at the same time Darla looks over at a young male vampire, who is wearing a navy blue suit and a red dress suit from the 1970's.

"Thomas you take the blonde slayer."

Thomas runs over to Buffy and does an Axe kick that takes Buffy by surprise and Buffy falls to the ground at the same time a male vampire with red hair and who is wearing a black suit and a black dress shirt from the 1950's runs over to Catalina, but Catalina sees him coming and has the upper hand. Catalina does a butterfly kick, but the vampire deck out of the way. Catalina then does a hook kick and the kick sent the vampire flying and he hits the wall off the mausoleum and then the vampire falls to the floor. Catalina runs over to the vampire and pick up a piece of wood from the floor and stakes the vampire through the heart before he can get up from the floor of the mausoleum. As the male vampire turns to dust a female vampire with long dark brown hair, who is wearing bootleg jeans and a white blouse with flowers on the blouse, which has long sleeve with wide arms runs at Catalina and the slayer grabs the female vampire by the left arm. The slayer then twists the arm behind the vampire back and pulls the vampire close to her. Catalina then stakes the female vampire through the heart and looks over at Buffy to see that she has just done a roundhouse kick that sent the vampire she is fighting to the ground, but before Buffy can stake the vampire, Thomas stands up and runs at Buffy. Thomas does a roundhouse kick, but miss Buffy. Buffy does a roundhouse kick that knocks the male vampire off his feet and he falls backward toward Catalina who raises the piece of wood and stick the piece of wood through the vampire back and through his heart. Thomas turns to dust, as a door at the back of the mausoleum open and an older male vampire named Luke walks into the mausoleum. Darla pull Jesse behind Luke and then pulls Jesse through the door. Darla pulls Jesse down the staircase that leads to an underground cave where the master lives. Buffy takes a few steps toward the door that lead out to the cemetery when she sees Luke, but Catalina stands her ground and does not blink when Luke who is dress all in black start walking toward her.

"I see the slayer Catalina Reducan is back in town and is going to try to stop the master like she was doing before she left to compete in the Olympic games and left her watcher to fight the vampires and demons for the summer. But you will not be able to stop him, while you were away the master army grown and he is stronger then ever and will rise tomorrow night and take over Sunnydale."

"I did not leave my watcher to fight the demon and vampires, I left a group of experience watchers that had advanced fighter training and experience fighting vampire and demon in Sunnydale with my watcher to fight the vampires when I was out of town and they did the job, so I could pursue my life long dreams of competing in gymnastic at the summer Olympic games. My first watcher dead doing her job!"  
"She dead at my hands, just like you are going to die tonight!"

"I do not think so."

Catalina does a reverse roundhouse kick and her right foot hits the right side of Luke head, Luke stumbles backwards a little bit, but regain his footing quickly. Buffy runs up beside Catalina because she notices the more experience slayer wince in pain after finish the reverse roundhouse kick to the vampire head and is rubbing her left knee. Buffy and Catalina both does roundhouse kicks and both of the slayers right feet hit Luke in his stomach and the combine force of the two kicks sent Luke flies backwards into the wall on the right-hand side of the back door that lead to the cave. Luke hops up right away and runs at the slayers, who both jump out of the way before Luke gets to them. Buffy and Catalina then does side kicks Catalina foot hits' Luke right hip and Buffy foot hits' Luke left hip. Then Catalina and Buffy do reverse roundhouse kicks, Catalina's foot hits the right side of Luke head and Buffy foot hits the left side of Luke face. Luke turns around and runs through the back door of the mausoleum and slam the door closed behind him. Buffy starts to run toward the door, but Catalina grab Buffy right arms and pulls her back.

"Catalina we have to go after Jesse!"

"Yes we do, but we can't go down there unarm there will be tons of vampires down there, because it is where the Master is tapped in a church that was buried in an earthquake in 1937 and seeing that he was in the middle of preforming a ritual to open the Hellmouth he got imprisoned within a mystical barrier and only the members of the Order of Aurelius that are commanded by the Master can come above ground to get him bodies to drink. The master has been trying to free himself for years and it sounds like he has found a way to free himself tomorrow night. Let go to my house and go to the basement where my slayer supplies are and get weapons and then we will come back and try and find Jesse."

"No if we wait, they could kill him!"

"If we go down there unarm we will die too and I do not know about you, but I am not ready to die."

Angel the vampire with the soul that has been watching Catalina all summer appears at the entrance of the mausoleum. Buffy and Catalina turns around and looks at the male standing in the entrance of the mausoleum, who wearing a black dress shirt, a pair of black pant, black socks and black dress shoes.

"Catalina is right you cannot go down there unarm."

"Catalina do you know this guy."

"That not imported, let get out of here and head back to my place for supplies."

Catalina walks to the entrance of the mausoleum and push Angel out of the way and then walk outside into the cemetery. Buffy follows Catalina outside and the two slayers start to walk toward the gate of Sunnydale Cemetery, which is off of the corner of First Street and Steward Avenue. Once on First Street the two slayers start to walking west until they reach Sycamore Street and turn left onto Sycamore Street, as they walk down the street heading south Buffy looks around the neighborhood because she has the feeling they are being followed.

"I think someone is following us Catalina."

"Do not worry about it. He will not harm us, he is just keeping an eye on us to make sure we do not get in over our heads, he knows how easy it is for a slayer to get killed before they can reach the age of eighteen."

"Who is this guy?"

"He calls himself Angel and he is a vampire with a soul, but in 1898 he went by Angelus and he raped and murdered a beautiful girl that was the favorite daughter of her clan of Romani Kalderash in Borsa, Romaina and the clan elder lady cursed him by gave the vampire his soul back to avenge the girls' death. Because without a soul, you cannot feel remorse. Once Angel had his soul back he got his conscience back, which condemning him to an eternity of remorse for the crimes he committed while soulless and since then he has been paying for the murder he committed and he wants to help me fight the force of darkness to help even the scale, but I do not want his help."

"He is the vampire from my dream this morning that fought Darla when your grandfather was having his heart attack this summer."

"Yes."

By now that have turned onto State Street and are walking toward Catalina's row house. When they reach the sage green door of the Victorian row house, Catalina unlocks the door of the house. Catalina head inside first and then Buffy walks into the house. Catalina is about to close the front door when Angel stops in front of the door.

"You cannot come in."

"I cannot come in because you have never invited me to come into your house."

"And I will never allow you into my house. You cannot be trusted you are a vampire with or without a soul you have to drink blood to live and my mother side would not like me take help from the vampire they cursed in 1898."

"I am a different person then I was back then, I did not have a soul, which means that I had no conscience and could not feel remorse for what I did. Once I get my soul back I feel regret for every murder I did when I was a soulless demon and have been paying for it every day since, the only way I can deal and move on was to start protecting humans by killing demons and vampires, so they could not hurt anyone. I am not prefect and I will never be prefect, I did things with and without a soul that I wish I could take back but I cannot change my past and neither can you!"

"You tell me this all before Angel and I do not care, you deserve to feel pain for killing all of the men, women and children you murdered as a soulless vampire and that includes your mother, Father and sister! I am finish listening to you tell me about your past and how I am wrong, so leave."

"No, will the two of you stop for a moment and listens to me?"

"Angel's I told you this summer I just want to be left alone and not deal with vampires and demon anymore, my grandfathers' heart attack was caused my Darla jump out in front of him in full vampire face."

"I thought I was the only one that did not want to fight vampires or demons anymore?"

"Do the two of you really think that is an option anymore? You are standing at the mouth of Hell and it is about to open and neither of you is ready for what will happen when the Hell mouth open?"

"(Catalina and Buffy) where is the mouth of Hell at?"

"Under the high school library."

At the same time Angel pulls a necklace box out of his pant pocket and toss the box at Buffy who catches the box in both of her hands. Buffy open up the box and see a fourteen-karat white gold cross pendant on a fourteen-karat gold white necklace chain that is sixteen inches long.

"I would put that on before you go down into the master cave and I should not have to tell you way seeing that you know what crosses do to vampires. I also wanting to tell you that you need to be ready for the Harvest, which is happening tomorrow night."

"Thanks for the warning, I will let my new watcher know."

When Catalina stop talking she slams the front door closed and then locks the door. Catalina then turns around and looks at Buffy who is still staring at the necklace that in the box in her hands.

"He is right about one thing you should put the necklace on if you are still planing on going into the master cave with me?"

"I am."

Buffy takes the cross necklace out of the box and puts the necklace on and at the same time Xander walks out of the parlour and into the entrance hall of Catalina's house. Both girls look at Xander who is leaning against the door frame that the pocket door slides into. Then Buffy and Catalina look at each other and are both thinking how did Xander get into the house and how long has he been there. Xander clear his throat and the two slayers look at Xander who wiping his nose with a tissue.

"Ah-choo."

"Bless you Xander and do you know that my great-grandmother Rose on my mother side that was from the Kalderash clan always told I if you sneeze on Monday you escape danger."

"No, I did not know that, what did she say about the rest of the days?"

"If you sneeze on Tuesday you will get a kiss from a stranger, Wednesday you will get a good news letter, Thursday you will get a gift which is better, Friday you will get news that will come with sorrow, Saturday you will get to travel tomorrow and on Sunday you need to ask god to bless you, then she will say if you sneeze all week it is your health to keep."

"So I guess your great-grandmother would say that Ah-choo being sick today kept me from being taken by a vampire."

"If you call her house and tell her that you sneeze and stay home sick tonight instead of going out with friends and then tell her about Jesse then that is what my great-grandmother would say."

Xander starts sneezes and covers his mouth and nose with a tissue. Buffy and Catalina walks over to Xander and lead him into the parlour and over to the sofa. Xander lays down on the sofa, as he blows his nose into a tissue. At the same time Buffy sits down on the armchair that on the left-hand side of the sofa if standing in front of the sofa and looking at the sofa. Catalina sits down on the other armchair and gives Xander a worried look. When Xander stop blowing his nose, he looks up at Catalina that sitting on the armchair across from his head, which is by the armchair Buffy is sitting on.

"Who was the guy talking to you and Buffy from outside the front door of your house Catalina that could not come into the house because he was not invited in and do I need to go fight him, because you do not seem to like him Catalina and I was watching Ah-choo out the parlour window and he was following you and Buffy?"

"You do not need to fight him, Xander and I would not try to fight him because he would beat you. He was warning us about a plan that the Master has for tomorrow night, his name is Angel and he is a vampire but he has a soul and vampires cannot come in without being invited into the house by someone that lives there. But since you were listening to the conversation I am not going to go into details about Angel."

"Sniffling who is the Master Catalina?"

"He is an ancient and powerful vampire that is the leader of Order of Aurelius, he is tapped in a church that was buried in an earthquake in 1937 and when the earthquake happened he was in the middle of preforming a ritual to open the Hellmouth and get imprisoned within a mystical barrier. Now only the members of the Order of Aurelius that are commanded by him can come above ground to get him bodies to drink. But that is about to change because tomorrow night the Master is going to free himself and try to take over the town of Sunnydale."

"Sniffling that does not sound good Ah-choo maybe you should call Mr. Giles?"

"We not have the time for that right now Xander, Catalina and I have to go find Jesse."

"Ah-choo that right and that is the reason I am here to help the two of you find him."

"I have two questions for you, one how did you get into my house and how did you know Jesses was taking by vampires?"

"Cat I still have the extra key to this house, from keep an eye on the house this summer Ah-choo when you were away, just like Mr. Chase had the key to the house you rent to Mr. Giles until he gave the key to Mr. Giles the day that he came to town. Also Willow called and tell me what happed at the Bronze, I jump right out of bed and come over here because I know that you would stop here to grab weapons once you found out where Jesse was taken. I want to help find him what can I do to help?"

"No one has called me Cat since by grandfather die, it was nice to be called Cat again, but you are in no shape to come with me and Buffy. You can go to Giles's house and tell him about the Harvest and that I, Buffy and Angel think that it has something to do with the Master breaking free of the mystical barrier that keeps him underground."

"Ok I can handle that, but will the two of you make sure I get to Mr. Giles's house safe before rushing off to find Jesse?"

"(Catalina and Buffy) Yes."

"Xander stays on the sofa and rest while Buffy and I go to the basement to load up on stake and other weapons."

"Ok, I can handle that."

Buffy and Catalina stands up from the armchairs they are sitting on and then Buffy follows Catalina out of the parlour and into the entrance hall of the house. Buffy then follow Catalina over to the basement staircase, which are behind and underneath the staircase to the second floor. The two slayers head downstairs and into the basement, once in the basement Catalina turns so her back is to the right-hand wall as you are coming down the stairs and is now facing the wall across from the staircase. Buffy turns so she looking at the wall across from the staircase and sees several large wooden trunks against the wall, Buffy also notices that the washer, dryer and utility sink are up against the far left-hand wall if standing and looking at the wall across from the staircase. Buffy continues to look around the basement that is the length of the house and notice there are pink and purple gymnastic mats on the floor of the basement.  
At the same time Catalina walks over to the wooden trunk that is the last one on the right-hand side of the room and open up the trunk, Catalina goes up to each of the trunks that are in the front half of the house, which are where the parlour and dinning room are on the floor above, the washer, dryer and utility sink are in the back part of the basement that is at the back of the house where the kitchen is at on the floor above. Buffy walks up to Catalina who has now grabbed a bag for each of then out of the back half of the basement. Catalina hand Buffy a black backpack and then walks over to the first trunk she open up and start putting stakes into the lavender backpack she has. Buffy walks over to the trunk with the stakes and puts some stake into her bag.

"Why are there gymnastic mats on the floor?"

"My first watcher lived here with me and my grandfather and her bedroom was the small bedroom that the boxes of books are in now and she trained me to fight vampires in the basement."

Catalina moves to the second trunk and put a crossbow and crossbow arrows into her backpack. Buffy skips the second trunk because she does not know how to use a crossbow and goes up to the third trunk, which is full of holy water and wooden crosses. Buffy zip up the backpack she has and looks at Catalina who skip the trunk with the holy water and wood crosses and goes over to the last trunk and pulls out two short swords that will fit in the backpacks. Catalina hands one of the swords to Buffy and Buffy unzips the backpack and puts the sword in the backpack, thinking I hope I do not need to use this, seeing I never used a sword before. A minute later the two slayers are walking up the staircase and when they reach the entrance hall Buffy and Catalina sees Xander lean up against the front door waiting from them and he is blowing his nose into a tissue. The two slayers notice that Xander look flush and his nose looks red and sore.

"Are the two of you ready to go, I talk to Willow when you were in the basement and she is already over at Mr. Giles's house and she knew that I am coming Ah-choo over to help her and Giles look up the Harvest?"

"Then let get going Catalina and Xander."

"Ah-choo I am ready to go."

"Xander maybe Buffy and I should walk you home instead of walking you to Giles's house, you look awful and sound awful too and should be home in bed, not stay up and looking through dusty old books about vampire rituals."

"Ah-choo I am fine Cat, just get me to Mr. Giles house safe."

"Fine, let go."

Xander steps away from the front door and Catalina walk up to the front door of the house and unlock the door. She then open up the door and looks around the street and see the street is empty. Catalina's step outside and then Buffy and Xander walk out of the house. Catalina close the front door of her house and then she locks the front door. The three of them start walking down the street, Buffy is on Xander left and Catalina is on Xander right, but is leave a few feet between them. Buffy on the other hand is right on top of Xander and has her arm wrap around Xander's waist and he is resting his head on Buffy shoulder.

"Xander maybe Catalina is right about you going home and going to bed, you are running really warm and seem very weak."

"I will go Ah-choo home once I know Jesse is safe and at home, but Ah-choo will not go home before then."

Xander stop talking, because his throat has started to hurt and he feels another sneezes coming on. He lifts his head off of Buffy shoulder and start sneezes into a tissue that is in his hands. Catalina reaches the driveway of the house Giles's is living in before Buffy and Xander because she got tired of walking slow and went ahead to make sure the area was clear of vampires and demons, seeing that Buffy was support Xander as they walk toward Giles's house, because Xander felt really weak and was having troubles walking on his own. Four minute after Catalina reach Giles's house, Buffy and Xander walk up to the driveway and then the three of them walk up to the front door of the house. Once at the front door Xander knock on the door and after one knock Willow open up the front door and let Xander into the house. Once the front door is close behind Xander, the two slayers start walking toward Sunnydale Cemetery, three minutes later Buffy and Catalina walk through the gate of the cemetery and Buffy start walking toward the mausoleum, but Catalina stop walking and sit down on top of the first headstone. Buffy turns around when she does not hear Catalina foot steps and see Catalina sitting on a headstone.

"Catalina will need to find Jesse."

"I know that I just need to sit for a minute my knee is hurting and I need to rest it for a bit."

"We do not have time for you to rest your knee, if you were able to compete this summer with a bad knee you should be able to handle fight a few vampires without the knee hurting that badly."

"Buffy on the land of the last tumbling pass of my floor routine this morning I felt a sharp pain in my left knee and heard a snap and it felt like a piece of bone break off her kneecap and it has been killing me all day."

Buffy walks over to Catalina and see tears running down her face and can tell that the more experience slayer is in a lot of pain. Buffy sits down on top of the second headstones and looks down at her feet. Catalina looks over at Buffy and notice she is looking at her feet and not looking at her and knows that Buffy's show the tears running down her face when she walks over and sat down on the headstone.  
Meanwhile at Giles's house, Xander has join Willow and Giles in the home library and he is sitting on the chair at the end of the table on the left-hand side if standing in the library door looking at the bookcase with the connected table. Xander is looking through a very old leather bond book that is a fade brown and very dusty. As Xander is flipping through the pages of the book and wiping his nose with a tissue. Willow is sitting two chairs away from Xander looking through a book that is so older the pages have starts to fall out of the book. Giles is sitting on the end chair on the right-hand side of the table far away from Xander and Giles is clean his glasses with a handkerchief. Once his glasses are clean, he puts them back on and then looks down at the book that is open in front of him. At the same time Xander clear his throat and Willow and Giles looks up and then over at Xander.

"I think I found something, it says here that the Harvest is a mystical night, which happens every century and that night a Master vampire is able to draw power from one of his minions as it feeds. This minion is called the vessel and he bears the symbol of a three-pointed star carved into his forehead. The Harvest can only occur once a century on the first crescent moon after the summer or winter solstice. Under it there is Ah-choo a quote and this is what it Ah-choo says "for they will gather and be gathered, from the vessel pours life and out of the crescent moon, the first past the solstice it will come."

"Xander you did well, you found the information we need. How about you go to the parlour and lay down on the sofa until Catalina and Buffy get back, I will look through the book you found the information in and see if there is any more mention of the Harvest and I will have Willow go into the study and get on the computer and look up supernatural Harvest online to see if she can find any more information that will help Catalina and Buffy tomorrow night."

"No I am fine I can stay up and help find ah-choo more information on the Harvest."

"Xander, just go lay down on the sofa and rest."

"Ok, but only because yawning I can't keep my eyes open any longer."

Xander stands up from the chair and grabs the box of tissues. He then slowly walks out of the home library sneezes into a tissue in his right hand. Once in the entrance hall of the house Xander stops walking and looks around, at the same time Willow walks into the entrance hall and walk over to Xander. Xander looks at Willow and she looks at him, then Xander and Willow slowly start walking. Willow reaches the study door and Xander reaches the parlour door. Willow walks into the study and Xander heads into the parlour and walks over to the sofa, which back is across from the door of the parlour. The front of the sofa is facing the fireplace that has a walnut mantel. When Xander walks over to the sofa he sees it is a 18th Century Venetian Settee sofa that is upholster in green velvet fabric and the carved wood parts are walnut like the fireplace mantel and hard wood floors of the house. Xander set the box of tissues down on the antique coffee table that is in front of the sofa and then lay down on the sofa and lies his head on the upholstered arm of the sofa that is on the left side if standing behind the sofa. There are two armchairs next to each arm of the sofa, which are upholster in green velvet fabric like the sofa and the chairs are facing each other. Rupert Giles walks into the parlour carrying a pillow and gray blanket in his hand. Mr. Giles walks up to Xander who lifts his head up and Giles puts the pillow under the teenage boy head. Giles then covers Xander with the blanket.

"Xander is there anything I can get?"

"No, but thank you for bringing me a pillow and a blanket and for Ah-choo asks me if I need anything."

"I will let you rest."

Rupert Giles walks out the parlour and heads into the home library and start looking at the book Xander found the information on the Harvest in. In the study Willow is sitting on 18th century walnut desk armchair, which has spindles in a cruciform pattern, there are five long spindles in the center of the back of the chair going from top to bottom and there are three short spindles on each side of the long spindles that have a long piece of wood running for side to side on top and bottom of the short spindles and a light brown leather upholstered seat. The chair is in front of the far right-hand wall if standing in the study door, the computer monitor is sitting on the left-hand side of the 18th century walnut desk and the key board is in front of Willow who is busy looking up the Harvest up online. The fireplace in the study is on the center of the wall across from the door and on the wall across from the desk is a 18th Century Venetian Settee sofa that is upholster in green velvet fabric and the carved wood parts are walnut and there are armchairs that match the sofa in front of the fireplace.  
Meanwhile, at Sunnydale Cemetery Catalina and Buffy have just walk through the door of the mausoleum. The two slayers walk to the door that is in the center of the wall across from the entrance of the mausoleum. Once at the door that lead to the cave, Catalina pulls open the heavy stone door and Buffy walks through the door first, Catalina follows Buffy through the door and leaves the door open, so if they have to back track and run out of the cave they will not have to open up the door. The slayers slowly walk down the stairs keep an eye out for any sign of vampires. By the time Catalina and Buffy step off the last step of the staircase the only thing they saw has been rats. The slayers start walking through the dark and wet cave looking for signs of Jesse. The slayers have only been walking through the cave for a few minutes when Buffy looks to her right and over at Catalina.

"What on your mind Buffy?"

"What was your first watcher name and how did she die?"

"Her name was Jennifer Blackwell. Roger Wyndam-Pryce a member of the Watchers Council told me that Luke a member of the Order of Aurelius capture her and tortured her for information about where I was stay at in Atlanta, Georgia, but she would not tell him where I was, so he started to drink her blood a little at a time to see if she would tell him where I was stay, she still would not tell him and final he turned her into a vampire."

"How did Roger Wyndam-Pryce know this?"

"Luke sent him a VHS tape of him tortured, drinking her blood and then turn her into a vampire, thinking that would get Roger Wyndam-Pryce to send for me, but it did not he went and staked his formal co-worker and did not tell me about any of this until the Olympic game was over. What happened to your first watcher?"

"My first watcher Merrick sacrificed himself to protected me from Lothos an ancient vampire master, but in the end I still had to fight Lothos, when he came to the spring dance at my high school in Los Angeles. I get my classmate out of the gym then set Lothos on fire and the group of vampires that followed him on fire, then I ran out of the school gym lock them in the gym, but end up burning down the school gym and got kick out of school, which is the reason me and my mom moved to Sunnydale."

Buffy and Catalina stops talking because there hear the sound of chains hit the stone floor of the cave. The slayer round a corner and see Jesse chain to the floor of the cave, Buffy and Catalina run up to Jesse. Buffy takes the chain that is on Jesse right wrist and break it off, as Catalina breaks the chain on his left wrist. Once Jesse is free, the slayers help him stand up, but the slayers cannot tell how badly hurt he is because of how dark it is in the cave. Buffy and Catalina starts to lead him toward the staircase that leads into the mausoleum and then leads him up the stairs, but when the three of them walk into the mausoleum that is now light up by touch light the slayers see the bite marks on Jesse's neck and the blood on his mouth. Buffy looks at Catalina who turns away from Jesse.

"Buffy I can't I have been his friend since we start school."

"I handle this. You can outside."

"Thanks."

Catalina walks outside and looks around the cemetery, thinking about how she is going to break the news to Xander and Willow. At the same time in the mausoleum Buffy punch Jesse in the face and his normal human face turns to a full vampire face and Jesse punch Buffy in the face. Buffy then does a roundhouse kick that sent Jesse fall into the stone door at the back of the mausoleum. Buffy takes a few moments to grab a stake out of the backpack and when Jesse comes run toward her, Buffy stakes him through the heart and a few second later he turns to dust. Buffy then walks out of the Mausoleum into the cemetery to find Catalina sitting on top of a headstone a few feet away from the mausoleum. Buffy walks over to Catalina brush the dust off her shirt and skirt that she wore to school that day.

"I am sorry for you lost Catalina and I am sorry that his parents will never get an answer to what happen to they sons' seeing that I had to dust him before Jesse's body was find by the police."

"Thank you for take care of Jesse and missing people and not knowing the reason for the disappears is a common day event in Sunnydale and other towns with Hell mouths. We should head to Giles's house and let Willow and Xander know what happened and then have Giles give Willow and Xander and ride home and go home to get some sleep, seeing it is a school night and we have to stop the master from end the world tomorrow night."

"I guess you are right Catalina, I through by move to Sunnydale I would be able to get away from the slayer destiny. I guess there is no getting away from it, is there?"

"No, believe me, I have try more then once."

Catalina hops off the headstone and then Buffy and Catalina walks through the cemetery and to the gate. A minute later Buffy and Catalina are walking down Steward Avenue head toward Giles's house that is on Memorial Drive, the two teenage girls are quiet during the walk to Rupert Giles's house, Catalina is remembering how Jesse brought her a two dozen red and pink roses and tulips to cheer her up after her grandmother dead and how he sent her two dozen red and pink roses and tulips this summer after her grandfather pass away and then think I wise that I would have gone to the homecoming dance with him last year when he asks me and not turn him down saying there will be other high school dance our sophomore, junior and senior years that are not on an Olympic year, because I want to put all my effort into training for the Olympic and not have my focus break by worry about what to wear to a dance. Buffy is thinking about how easy Jesse made her first day at Sunnydale high school. By the time Buffy and Catalina reaches the front door of Rupert Giles's house they are crying. Buffy wipe the tears off her face with both hands, as Catalina knocks on the front door and wipe the tears off her face with her left hand. A minute and half later Giles open up the front door, with a large fade brown leather bond book in his hands and he see his two slayers standing at the front door. Giles steps back and let Buffy and Catalina into the house and close the door once the slayers are inside. Giles locks the front door, as Catalina and Buffy walk into the parlour, Buffy and Catalina walks over to the sofa and Buffy sits down on the armchair that is next to the left arm of the sofa if standing in front of the sofa and looking at the sofa, but Catalina does not stop walking when she reaches the sofa. Catalina walks by the sofa and over to the fireplace and turns her back to Buffy, Xander, Giles and Willow and Catalina put her elbows onto the walnut fireplace mantel. At the same time Giles sits down on the armchair across from Buffy and Willow sits down on the floor in front of the sofa. Buffy taps Xander shoulder and he opens up his eyes and turns his head toward Buffy.

"Sniffling did you find Jesse?"

Buffy looks at Catalina who still has her back to them and can hear her crying. Buffy looks at Xander and wish that someone else could tell him this, but know that he needs to know what happened, so she take a deep breath then start to talk.

"Yes Xander Catalina and I found Jesse, but we were too late and they already drink his blood and made him drink their blood, which turn him into a vampire and I had to kill him before he could hurt anyone. I am so sorry Xander."

Xander pulls a handful of tissues out of the box of tissues on the coffee table and then he starts to blow his nose into one of the tissues. Buffy looks down at Willow and see that she is flip through printouts that are set on her lap. Willow notices that Buffy is looking at her and gives Buffy a small smile.

"What is with the printouts Willow?"

"Mr. Giles had me get online to see if I could find anything about the Harvest, I could not find anything about the Harvest itself."

"Then what did you find Willow, because you can take your eyes off the printouts?"

"Buffy I found articles about supernatural murders, deaths, disaster, earthquake, flood, paranormal events, rain of toads, rain of fire, rain of ravens, loss of sun and the list of weird events does not stop there but I will not list them all now."

"Which normal tend to happen before an apocalypse."

"Mr. Giles did you find anything out about the Harvest?"

"Yes Buffy, your friend Xander found this, they will gather and be gathered, from the vessel pours life and out of the crescent moon, the first past the solstice it will come. And this what the book says about the harvest. The Harvest is a mystical night, which happens every century and that night a Master vampire is able to draw power from one of his minions as it feeds. This minion is called the vessel and he bears the symbol of a three-pointed star carved into his forehead. The Harvest can only occur once a century on the first crescent moon after the summer or winter solstice."

Catalina turns around and looks over at Willow sitting on the floor and Xander laying on the couch wiping his nose on a tissue. Catalina walk over to the coffee table and then looks at her friends again, she then turns to look at Giles.

"Giles will you give Xander a ride home and Buffy will you make sure that Willow gets home safe before you go home. Giles's I need to go down to the basement, there is a wooden trunk in the basement that belong to my grandmother on my mother side and few other items in the basement that I want to take home, when you get home from take Xander home will you give me and the trunk a ride home?"

"I will Catalina."

Buffy and Willow stands up and walks over to Catalina and hug each other, then Willow and Buffy walk out of the parlour and to the front door of the house. Xander slowly sits up on the couch and puts his feet over the edge of the couch. Xander then stands up and follows Giles out of the parlour. Catalina waits until Buffy, Willow, Xander and Giles have left the house, then she walks into the entrance hall and start walking toward the back of the grand staircase, when she reaches the back of the grand staircase she walks under the staircase, then head down the basement staircase that is under the grand staircase. When she steps off the last step of the staircase, she is facing the front of the house, Catalina turns so she is facing the left-hand side of the house if standing in front of the house and walks toward the cinder trunk that is against the wall. When she reaches the trunk, Catalina pulls the trunk away from the wall. Catalina open up the trunk then looks into the truck to see her grandmothers fortune telling cards, runic stones and a wooden box of unused incense that are sitting on top of a pile of colorful scarfs. Catalina walks over to the sheaves that are up on the wall and grab the round wooden box that her grandmother Orb of Thesulah is kept in and put the wooden box into the trunk beside the runic stones and box of incense. She walks back over to the sheaves and grabs the round wooden box that her grandmother Crystal Ball is in and put the box into the trunk.  
A half hour later Catalina's house, Catalina's grandmother wooden trunk is now at the end of her bed and Catalina is sitting on her bed reading a brown leather bond book, which is about Kalderash curse and how there are break and is translation the curse into a notebook because the book is one of the books that her watcher wants translation. At the same time Buffy is sitting in the dinning room and is working on homework and Willow is sitting in her bedroom working on homework. At the Harris's house Xander is laying in bed with the cover pulled all the way up to his neck and his mom is taking his temperature, because she is worried about him. When Mrs. Harris take the thermometer out of her son mouth, Xander start sneeze into a tissue.

"You are running a fever of hundred and two point nine degrees Fahrenheit. You are stay home from school tomorrow and resting."

"Ok mom, I am going to Ah-choo go to sleep now."

Mrs. Harris set the thermometer down on the nightstand and then walks over to the bedroom door. Mrs. Harris turns the light off and then Mrs. Harris walks out of her sons' bedroom closes the bedroom door behind her. A half hour later Willow goes to bed and so does the two slayers. Willow's dream about the weird events that she read about online, when at Mr. Giles's house. The two slayers dream about the master take over the town and opening up the Hell mouth, which is under the high school library.  
The next morning at school Willow and Buffy are sitting in world history class, Buffy is sitting at the fourth desk in the row by the windows and Willow is sitting at the desk beside Buffy, which is on Buffy right. Buffy looks over at Willow when the bell rings for the first class of the day to start and then Buffy lean to her right and start talking to Willow.

"Where are Catalina and Xander at?"  
"I talk to both of them this morning, Xander is stay home sick and Catalina is coming into school this afternoon because she has an appointment with an Orthopedic this morning about her knee."

"Oh."

Mrs. Jackson stands up from her desk and start to write notes on the chalkboard that is at the front of the class. Buffy and Willow start taking down the notes. The morning class goes by slowly for Buffy, who want to talk to Catalina to see if she dream about the Master open the Hell mouth last night. Right before fifth hour Catalina walk into Sunnydale High school and Buffy walks up to Catalina, who looks worried about something.

"Let spent our next class, which is our lunch hour in the library."

"Ok Buffy."

"What is wrong Catalina?"

"Nothing, just scare of having knee surgery next Friday, which is the twenty-six."

"Because of code during the last surgery you had to have?"

"Yes."

"I am sure that will not happen again."

At the same time the two slayers stay walking down the hallway and Buffy and Catalina head to the library and when they walk through the library doors the two slayer looks through the widow of Giles's office and see they watcher in his office talking to Ms. Calender. Buffy and Catalina walks over to the study table and set the backpack onto the first table. Catalina then sits down on the first chair on the side Giles's office is on and puts her legs up on the chair across from her because her left knee hurts from the Orthopedic examine the knee. At the same time Buffy sits down on the second chair at the first table on the same side as Catalina and Willow walks into the library and over to the study table. Willow sits down on the chair across from Buffy, as Giles and Ms. Calender walk out of Giles's office.

"Going to the movies Saturday night sound fun Mr. Giles and I would love to go with you."

"Then we will go see a movie Saturday night that is if the world does not end tonight, like both of our research seem to tell us."

"I am sure that your two slayers will keep the Master from break free tonight. I have to get to class, I will see you around."

"Bye."

Ms. Calender walks out of the library and once the library doors close Mr. Giles walk up to the end of the study table. Buffy and Willow looks up at Giles with a look that say how does Ms. Calender know about Buffy and Catalina being vampire slayers, but before Mr. Giles can say anything Catalina starts to talk.

"Ms. Calender is a Technopagan, which mean that she employed modern technology like the internet to delve into the supernatural world and talks to a Brother Luca that is monk living in Cortona. The monk helps Ms. Calender and Giles on information about the Master. That is the reason Ms. Calender knew about Buffy and I being slayers, she learned about me being a slayer short after she starts to teach here last year and know my old watcher too."

"That is right and Ms. Calender sources think that Luke will be the Master vessel tonight and that Luke, Darla and a few other of the Master vampires will be at the Bronze tonight because there is where the most people will be."

"(Catalina and Buffy) then that where I will be tonight."

"I also learn that if you kill the vessel before the Master is able too drew enough strength from him, the Master will not be able to break free."

"(Catalina and Buffy) So stake before he gets a chance to feed."

"I have work I need to get done in my office and Buffy and Catalina you need to work on homework because you are behind in your classes."

"I come to help them get caught up."

Giles head into his office and close the office door behind him and Buffy and Catalina gets out they textbooks and notebooks and the rest of lunch hour Willow help Buffy and Catalina get caught up on World History homework. When lunch hour ends Buffy, Willow and Catalina leave the library and goes to gym class.  
That evening Catalina and Buffy meet outside the Bronze before it opens and wait hiding behind some tall wooden boxes for Luke, Darla and the rest of the master vampires. The slayers see Luke, Darla and two other vampires walking toward the club a short time after the sun goes down. Buffy and Catalina comes out of hiding and stand in front of the club entrance, so the vampires can't go into the club.

"I see two slayers that will make great meals and will fill the Master with all the strength he needs to break free."

"(Catalina and Buffy) I do not think so!"

Catalina raises her right hand, which has a crossbow in it and fire the crossbow and the arrow hits one of the unknown vampires in the heart the vampire turns to dust and Catalina fire another arrow and Buffy start to fight Luke. When the second unknown vampire is dust Catalina who is standing behind Luke see Darla running toward Buffy, Catalina fire a third arrow at Luke heart, which hit the heart and he turns to dust as Buffy start to fight Darla. At the same time the Master is now kneeling on the wet cave ground yelling at the top of his lungs, because the slayers have stopped his plan to break free and open the Hell mouth. Meanwhile Darla is running away from the slayers. Buffy and Catalina head into the club and celebrate stopped The Master from breaking free.


	3. Chapter three: Witchcraft and zoo field

Author note: this chapter takes place during the time frame of the witch and the pack, which mean that the pack happens before teacher's pet and Never Kill a Boy on the First Date in this time line of Buffy the vampire slayer season one.

Chapter three: Witchcraft and zoo field trip

On Tuesday, October 1, 1996, Buffy is standing in front of the checkout counter in the high school library wearing a short red cheerleader skirt and white shirt that has 3/4th quarter sleeved and Mr. Giles is wearing a black tweed suit and white dress shirt and Giles also has a large open book in his hands, which he was reading before Buffy came running into the library.

"I am trying out for the cheerleading team before school this morning!"

"No, you will not be trying out for the cheerleading team. You need to focus on school and your slayer duties Buffy Summers."

"But I still need to fit in at school and being on the cheerleading team would help me fit in and also make friends and cheerleading is a great workout too."

"I say no."

"But you and the council let Catalina train and compete in elite gymnastics, why can't I be on the high school cheerleading team?"

"It is to the council advantage to let Catalina continue to train and compete in elite gymnastic because when she is traveling for the competitions she can do a nightly patrol of the city that she in and let the council know if there is any demon or vampire active in the area and if the competition takes place where there is a Hell mouth she can let the council know if the Hell mouth is on the low scale of activity or on a very high scale of activity."

"I can cheerlead and be a slayer too, I did both in L.A. and Catalina can patrol when I have to cheer at football games, basketball games or cheer meets."

"I said no and right now Catalina will not be doing any slaying for a while because she just had knee surgery on Friday and is on crutches."

"That is not fair, I just want to be on the cheerleading team and have one part of high school years that is normal and like the rest of my classmates high school experience. Why do you have to be so tough on me and why are you not let me have any fun, please let me try out for cheerleading?"

"No."

"But if I make the cheerleading team the football teams and basketball teams and the crowds that come to the games will be safe, because if I sene a vampire in the crowd I can take the vampire out before the vampire can feed on anyone, please let me try out for cheerleading?"

At the same time the doors to the library open up, Willow wearing a knee length purple skirt, a purple sweater and a pair of purple tennis shoes and Xander who wearing a pair of Jeans, a red long sleeved shirt and a pair of white tennis shoes come into the library and holds the doors open. Catalina comes hopping into the library on crutches, wearing a pair of cut off dark denim jean shorts, a black short sleeved shirt with a v-neckline, a white knee immobilizer on her left knee, which has three straps above the knee and three straps below the knee and a pair of black flip flops. Buffy and Mr. Giles who has stopped arguing watch Catalina's hop over to the first study table on the crutches. Once at the table Catalina set the crutches on the floor and pulls out the first chair on the side across from Giles's office and sit down on the chair, then puts her legs up on the chair that across from her. Mr. Giles walks up to the end of the study and look at Catalina.

"Mr. Giles I want an answer will you let me try out for cheerleader?"

"No, now go change into non cheerleading clothing."

"Fine."

Buffy grabs her gym bag off the floor and walks out of the library and to the nearest girl's restroom, at the same time Willow sits down next to Catalina and Xander sits down across from Willow. Giles set the book down on the study table and then start to talk to Catalina.

"How long will you have to use the crutches and wear the knee immobilizer for?"

"I will be on the crutches for the next four weeks, the first two I will have the knee immobilizer and the last two weeks I will be back to wearing the Donjoy cartilage sleeve knee brace with an open patella and putting weight on the leg when I walk. At lest that is the plan for now, but it might change because the doctor say yesterday that I am healing faster then most people that are two day post surgeries for a tear meniscus, bone chip and smooth off the rough spot where the bone broke off of."

At the same time the library doors open and Buffy who is wearing a sleeveless lavender dress that is just above the knees in length and Amy who wearing a yellow short sleeved shirt, red cheerleading skirt and a pair of white tennis shoes walk into the library, Amy runs over to the study tables and at the same time Buffy hop up onto the checkout counter. Then Willow, Xander, Buffy and Catalina look at Amy, who is now standing next to Catalina, who has starts to have a hard time breathing and is coughing, wheeze and holding her chest. Amy breaks away for Catalina and Xander who carry Catalina's backpack into the library open up the front pocket of the backpack and grabs the albuterol inhaler out of the front pocket. Xander then tosses the inhaler at Catalina who catches the inhaler. Catalina takes the cap off the inhaler and then uses the inhaler.

"I am sorry Catalina, the cat was laying on my cheerleader outfit this morning."

After a few moments Catalina put the cap back on the inhaler and then tosses the inhaler at Xander, who puts the asthma inhaler back into Catalina's backpack and zips the front pocket. Amy is now standing by the checkout counter and looking at her friends sitting at the study tables.

"It is fine Amy, it happens and that is the reason that I carry the asthma inhaler everywhere, so if I come in connected with a cat or anything else that set off an allergy asthma attack, I can use the inhaler."

Buffy's clear her throat and Willow, Amy, Xander, Catalina and Mr. Giles turn and looks at Buffy who is now looking at Catalina with a look of shock on her face and at the same time Buffy start to talk.

"I did not know you had allergy induced asthma?"

"Only to horse dander, cat dander and mold spores."

"What about dogs?"

"Thankful no Buffy, the doctor test me for all animals and the only two that I had a reacting to was horse and cats."

"But I though asthma inhalers were on the banned listed of drugs for Olympic athletics?"

"There are if you do not have a Tue for illnesses or conditions that require the athletics to take a particular medications, Tue means therapeutic use exemption signed by a doctor and grant by the United state anti-doping agencies and the world anti-doping agencies, which I have been grant because of allergies induced asthma, so if I have an asthma attack I could use my inhaler, which I did not have to use once during the Olympic games."

"Willow, Xander, Catalina and Buffy are you going to come watch me try out of cheerleader?"

Willow and Xander stand up and grab they backpacks. Then Xander and Willow walk toward Amy. Amy, Willow and Xander walk away from the checkout counter, then start to walk toward the library doors. Amy stops walking and looks toward Buffy and Catalina.

"Buffy and Catalina are you going to come watch?"

"No I am going to stay here and work on homework and keep my left knee up on a chair."

"That is fine Catalina, what about you Buffy?"

"No, I am behind on homework and I am going stay here too."

"Ok."

Amy, Xander and Willow walk out of the library and head to the gym. When the library door close Buffy hops off the checkout counter and walks over to the study tables with her arms cross over her chest and sits down on the chair next to Catalina who is getting her world history textbook and notebook out of her backpack. Giles waits a few minutes and then he looks at his two slayers and starts to talk.

"Catalina you need to stop coded when you have surgery, this time when you're dead for a minute on Friday it called another slayer named Kendra Young from Jamaica. Sam Zabuto her watcher called to tell me he was sorry to find out one of my slayers had passed away and I had to tell him that both my slayers were still alive and that you only coded during knee surgery, but the doctor was able to get your heart start again."

"Sorry, It will not happen again, the hospital now knows it was not too much anesthesia during the first surgery or this last surgery, but that I had an asthmatic reaction that stress my heart out making the heart stop beating and it has been put on my medical chart that for any more surgery the doctor is to just numb the area that is to be cut and keep me awake during the surgery. Is Kendra coming to Sunnydale?"

"Not at this time Catalina, but her watcher say that if Kendra is need in Sunnydale to call him and he will sent her to help us."

"Mr. Giles's has there every been three slayers at once before?"

"No Buffy, this is the first time there has been three slayers at the same time."

Buffy looks at Catalina and give her a look of dislike, then Buffy looks at Mr. Giles with the same like. Mr. Giles walks over to the chair across from Buffy and he sits down on the chair. At the same time Catalina start to work on her world history homework and Buffy start to talk.

"Mr. Giles there has to be something the council can do that will stop a new slayer from be called if someone only dies for a few second or a minute before be brought back to life and to take the powers away from me and Kendra seeing that the current slayer is still alive?"

"The watcher council is working on finding a way to prevent the calling of a new slayer if the current slayer is brought back by CPR, but it looks like they have not been able to change how a slayer is called and there is no way to remove the slayer powers without dying and staying dead because if you are brought back by CPR you will still have the power of a slayer because you are still alive."

"So you are telling me that I will me a slayer for the rest of my life Mr. Giles?"

"Yes."

"Catalina why are you working on homework when all the tenth graders are going to the zoo today?"

"Because I need to catch up seeing that I missed school Friday and Monday, Buffy."

At the same time Xander and Willow runs into the library and over to the study table, when they reach the study table Xander put his hand on his knees and is breathing heavily, so Willow starts to talk.

"When Amber Grove started to do her cheer her hands burst into flames, the cheerleader coach put the fire out and then call 911. What would make someone spontaneously burst into flames?"

Giles stands up and goes into his office to see if he has any books there that might tell what could cause spontaneously burst into flames. At the same time Catalina close her world history textbooks and looks at Buffy, Willow and Xander who are staring into space.

"Witchcraft could cause someone hand to spontaneously burst into flames!"

Buffy, Willow and Xander look at Catalina and at the same time Giles walks out of his officer and walk over to the study table. Giles walks up beside Catalina and he looks at her. Catalina looks at Giles with a look that says that you should have thought of it too. Catalina pulls a book out of her backpack and then Catalina hand the book to her watcher. Mr. Giles open up the book and start to flip through the pages. Xander looks at Catalina and start to talk.

"You did this?"

"No, Xander and I do not know anyone beside me that could do it and is a student going to Sunnydale."

"Catalina what about someone mom cast the spell?"

"What do you mean Willow?"

"Amy mom is a witch and a skill one too and she wants Amy to make the cheerleading team badly."

"Buffy, Catalina, Willow and Xander keep a lookout for anyone that could be cast spells on girls trying out for cheerleader when you are on the field trip to the zoo because I think it is someone who going to school here, the student could be during it without knowing they are during it or someone could have switch body with one of the girls trying out for the cheerleading team."

"(All four teenager) We will."

Buffy, Willow, Xander and Catalina stay in the library until it is time to meet outside to get onto the buses that will be taken them to the zoo, once outside Buffy, Willow, Catalina and Xander walk up to the first bus and are the first students in line to board the bus. Willow gets on the bus first and is followed by Buffy. Catalina start going up the bus steps next and Xander stands behind her and make sure Catalina gets onto the bus safely. Once Catalina has steps off the last step and is head to a seat Xander start walking up the steps of the bus. Xander sits down on the eight seats behind the bus driver and next to Willow, Catalina and Buffy are sitting on the seat next to him and Willow and Catalina has her left leg in the space between the seats, because it will not bend and fit between the two seats. Ten minutes later the buses are heading to Sunnydale Zoo, Buffy looks out the window on the short ride to the zoo and when the buses pull up to the gate of the zoo, which is off of the corner of Peters Street and State Street. Buffy is surprise to see a large zoo with Sunnydale being a small town. A few minutes later Buffy, Catalina, Willow and Xander are walking into the Zoo, once inside the gate the four teenagers stop walking and look at each other and Xander start to talk.

"I am going to go see the lions and tigers anyone want to come with me."

"I will Xander."

"Cat and Buffy want to come with Willow and me?"

"No I am going to pass on seeing the lions and tigers Xander and I am going to head over to the elephants and sit down on the wooden bench outside the Elephant habitat and watch the elephants."

"That is fine Cat what about you Buffy?"

"I am going to follow Amy, who head into the aquarium and keep an eye on her, I am thinking her mom might have switch body with her."

"Ok, how about we all meet up at the elephant's habitat in an hour."

"(Buffy and Catalina) that fine with me."

"(Willow and Xander) see the two of you then."

Willow and Xander walks away from Buffy and Catalina and head toward the tiger habitat and Buffy goes to the aquarium, as Catalina slowly heads toward the elephant's habitat. Once at the elephant habitat Catalina set the crutches on the ground and then sits down on the bench and start to watch the elephants. At the same time Buffy has just walk into the aquarium and see Amy stand in front of a large tank that has loin fish in it. Buffy walks over to Amy and notice that Amy is now wearing a pair of jeans, long sleeved white shirt and black tennis shoes. Buffy walks over to Amy and start looking at the lion fish too.

"Did you get to try out this morning?"

"No, after Amber Grove hands caught fire the try out got push back until tomorrow morning, which is fine with me because it gives me one more night to practice and get ready. It will break my moms' heart if I do not make the cheerleading team this year, she was so mad when I missed making the team last year."

"It sound like making the cheerleading team means more to your mom then it does to you."

"That not true I want to make the team as much as my mom wants me to make the team, but unlike my mom who was a great cheerleader I am just an ok cheerleader. Last year I could not do the basic gymnastic skills and jumps need to make the team, but Catalina worked with me all last school year and now I know how to do the basic gymnastics skills and jumps need to make the team."

"Whom do you think going to make the cheerleading team?"

"Hopeful me, but these are the girls that I know will make the team for sure Amber Grove is on ever though she did not to get finish seeing that she was the head cheerleader last year as a ninth grader. I also think that Michelle Blake, Cordelia Chase, Lishanne Davis, Harmony Kendall, Joy and Lisa will make the team. You know what this field trip is dump, I am going to leave and go home to practice my cheer, want to leave with me?"

"No, I have never been to Sunnydale zoo and want to look around."

"Ok, see you at school tomorrow."

Amy walks away from Buffy and walks to the door of the aquarium. Buffy watching Amy leave and then walk around the aquarium to see what fishes the Sunnydale zoo has. At the same time at the elephant habitat Catalina who is still sitting on the bench watching the elephants is quietly saying a gypsies' spell to herself that will detect a witch, wizard or warlock doing black magic, if they are within two hundred feet from the person preform the spell by showing them an image or images of the witch, wizard or warlock that been preform black magic. When the spell is finish, Catalina sees two images one of Catherine Madison and one of Amy Madison and the images blend together to become one image, which means that Mrs. Madison has switch bodies with her daughter. Catalina takes a deep breathe and then stand up from the bench and grabs the crutches off of the ground, which are wooden crutches that have tan underarm pads, hand grips and tips and put the crutches under her underarms. Catalina then starts to hop away from the elephant habitat and is only a few feet away from the elephant habitat when Buffy walks up to Catalina.

"Amy left the zoo to go home and practice her cheer for tomorrow try out."

"Amy is not Amy, I did a spell to find out who cast the black magic on the girls trying out for cheerleading and it shows me that Mrs. Madison switch bodies with her daughter. I think Amy is going home to cast another spell."

"How can we break the spells?"

"I need to find the items that she using to cast the spells and then I can do a spell to reverse all the spells with ingredients from the science lab and the items she used to cast the spells."

"How are you going to get the items Amy is using to cast the spell Catalina?"

"Tomorrow morning when she is trying out for the cheerleading team, I want you to go to the tryouts and tryout from the team and keep an eye on Amy. Once I have the items I will come to school and go to the science lab and do the reverse spell."

At the same time Willow and Xander walks up to Buffy and Catalina and the four of them start walking toward the food court and they see Kyle DuFours, Tor Hauer, Heidi Barrie and Rhonda Kelley leading Lance Lincoln into the hyena house, which is not open and Willow, Buffy, Xander and Catalina know that Kyle, Tor, Heidi and Rhonda are up too no good. Catalina starts to walk toward the hyena house, but Xander puts his hands on Catalina shoulders and she stops walking.

"Cat I will go take care of this."

"Xander I am not sure you should."

At the same time Buffy, Willow, Catalina and Xander see Principal Flutie walk into the hyena house after Kyle, Tor, Heidi, Rhonda and Lance. A few minutes later as Catalina, Buffy, Xander and Willow walk by the hyena house they can hear Principal Flutie screaming and at the same time Lance run out of the hyena house screaming.

"There something off with these hyenas, they eyes were glowing and it seems like the hyena take control of Kyle, Tor, Heidi and Rhonda who eyes start to glow too and then they start to attack the principal."

Lance who is not watching where he is going run right into Catalina and knocks the crutches out from under her and Catalina fall backwards. Catalina's butt hit the sidewalk and then Lance trips and fall on top of Catalina. Buffy pulls Lance off of Catalina and Xander grabs the crutches off the ground, as Willow help Catalina up from the ground. Xander hand Catalina the crutches and she put them under her underarms, then looks at Buffy. The two slayers start walking toward the hyena house and Willow and Xander lead Lance away from the hyena house. Once inside the hyena house Buffy and Catalina see Kyle, Tor, Heidi and Rhonda who have glowing eyes are eating the school principal and see the zoo keeper Doctor Weirick standing in a doorway watching. Buffy starts to pull her classmates off the principal and at the same time the zoo keeper runs over to Buffy and start fighting with her. Principal Flutie who is still alive and badly wounded get to his feet and stumbler over to the rail in front of the hyena pit and then he falls over the rail. Kyle, Tor, Heidi and Rhonda start to attack Buffy too, Catalina takes her crutches out from under her underarms and start put all her weight on the right leg, then start hit her classmates with her crutches, which allow Buffy to keep fighting the zoo keeper.

"I wanting to switch place with the hyena, this is not fair."

"(Buffy and Catalina) life is not fair and as an adult you should know that."

Buffy grabs the zoo keeper by the shirt and throw him into the hyena pit and two of the four hyena starts to eat the zoo keeper, as the other two hyenas are eating Principal Flutie. Kyle, Tor, Heidi and Rhonda fall to the ground and the glow leaves Kyle, Tor, Heidi and Rhonda eyes and the hyena eyes start to glow again. Buffy walks over to Catalina who is now putting her crutches under her underarms.

"Let get out of here, before a zoo worker catches us."

"I am all for that Buffy."

Buffy and Catalina leaves the hyena house and meet up with Xander and Willow who are sitting at a table in the food court that is far away from restaurants that are in the zoo food court. Catalina and Buffy walk over to the table that Xander and Willow are sitting at and see that Willow and Xander has brought the two of them baskets of French fries with cheese on them and twenty-0z bottles of water. Buffy sits down on the chair next to Willow who is eating a French fry. At the same time Catalina set her crutches down on the ground and then takes her backpack off her back and sit down on the chair next to Xander. Catalina set her backpack on the ground, then push the basket of French fries toward the center of the table. Xander gives Catalina a sad look and push the basket of French Fries toward Catalina.

"Cat I speed my hard earn allowance on buy you and Buffy French Fries."

"Xander I love the thought, but there is too much fat in the French fries with cheese on them and not be allowed to training fully right now, I will put on too much weight if I eat French Fries with cheese on them!"

"Not because you never gain a pound, even when you take you Lactaid original caplets for you lactose intolerance and your Ultrase (Pancrelipase) enzyme Capsules, which is three enzymes (proteins) lipase, protease, and amylase for your pancreatic exocrine dysfunction."

"Fine."

Catalina's pick up her backpack and unzip the front pocket of the backpack. Then grab the bottle of Lactaid original caplets and the prescription bottle of Ultrase. She then set the prescription bottle onto the table and open up the bottle of Lactaid original caplets, which are white and pours one of the caplets out of the bottle. She close the bottle and then put the bottle back into the backpack front pocket. Catalina then picks up the prescription bottle of Ultrase and pours out two capsules that are white at one end and yellow at the other end. Catalina close the bottle and put the bottle into the front pack of the backpack. She zips the front backpack pocket up and then set the backpack on the ground. Catalina puts the pills into her mouth and then picks up the bottle of water and take the cap off the bottle of water. Catalina puts the pills into her mouth and takes a drink of water, at the same time Buffy look at Catalina.

"I know what you are thinking, you want to know if I am allowed to take them and compete in elite gymnastics? And the answer is neither of them are on the banned list of drugs, but I still fill out a TUE so the anti-doping agencies know that I am taken them for an illness or conditions that require me to take a particular medications, because if I do not take the Lactaid original caplets when I eat dairy I end up getting sick to my stomach because of lactose intolerance and if I do not take Ultrase for pancreatic exocrine dysfunction I can have incomplete digestion and malabsorption, which can cause steatorrhea, weight loss, fatigue, flatulence and abdominal distention (bacterial fermentation of unabsorbed food), edema (hypoalbuminemia), anemia (B-12, Iron, folic acid deficiency), bleeding disorders (vitamin K malabsorption), Metabolic bone disease (Vitamin D deficiency), neurologic manifestation and hypocalcemia."

"Do you know why you have pancreatic exocrine dysfunction, because I hear that it is cause mostly from chronic pancreatitis, cystic fibrosis and Shwachman-Bodian-Diamond syndrome?"

"No, I do not know Buffy. There is no history of cystic fibrosis or Shwachman-Bodian-Diamond syndrome on either side of my family and my doctor does not think it is either of these and chronic pancreatitis have been rules out. My doctor has listed it as an unknown cause."

Buffy and Catalina starts to eat they French fries with cheese on them and at the same time Willow start to talking.

"Buffy what happened in the hyena house?"

"The hyena switch bodies with Kyle, Tor, Heidi and Rhonda and Catalina and I found them eating Principal Flutie, which was still alive. I start pull Kyle, Tor, Heidi and Rhonda off of the principal who stand up and stumble into the hyena pit and the hyena start to eat him, at the same time the zoo keeper started to attack me, along with our classmates. Catalina started to hit our classmates with her crutches as I fight the zoo keeper. After a few minutes I throw the zoo keeper into the pit and when the hyenas start to eat the zoo keeper the spell break and Kyle, Tor, Heidi and Rhonda fall to the ground and were they self again."

The four teenagers stop talking and eat the French Fries and at the same time Owen Thurman walks up to the table that Buffy, Willow, Xander and Catalina are sitting at and walk up beside Buffy. He looks at Buffy and smile at her and Buffy smiles back at the blonde hair and blue eyed teenage boy.

"Buffy I want to know if you want to go on a date with me to the Bronze on Sunday night?"

"I would love too, you can pick me up at my house. My address is 1630 Revllo Drive."

"That works for me."

Owen Thurman walks away from Buffy, Willow, Xander and Catalina. Xander, Catalina, Willow and Buffy finish eating and then the four teenagers walk around the zoo together until it is time to head back to Sunnydale High School. Once at school Catalina heads to the library to let Giles know what happened at the zoo with the hyena and what she learned about Amy mom switch bodies with Amy and to get her book that she give him before school back, because she need it for tomorrow morning.  
The next morning Catalina is hoping down the sidewalk on her crutches and she is wearing a pair of lite blues cut off jean short, lite blue wide stapes tank top and a pair of white tennis shoes. The sidewalk is off Eighth Street and Catalina is head toward Amy moms's two story red brick Victoriana house. When Catalina reach the front door of the house she rings the door bell, hope that Amy has left for cheerleadering try out. A minute later Mrs. Madison appear at front door, which has a dark wood frame and inside of the door is glass and Catalina see that Mrs. Madison look nervous about something. Mrs. Madison open the door a little and stick her head out of the opening.

"Amy all ready left for school, she is trying out for cheerleading this morning."

"I know that you are Amy and that your mom switch bodies with you a few weeks ago and I want to help reverse the spells that your mom cast, will you let me into the house and show me where she cast the spell at?"

"Sure."

The door open up and Amy who is stuck in her mom body step back and Catalina walks into the house and Amy close the front down, then walks past the doorway to the living room that on the left-hand side if standing in the front door of the house and walks over to the staircase to the second floor, which is across from the front door. The two of them head upstairs and after six step there is a landing and the staircase turns to the right, if your back is to the front door. Once they step onto the second floor landing Amy walks over to the first door that is on they right-hand side if standing in front of the staircase and that leads to the unfinished attic space, the bedrooms and bathroom are down the hall to the left if standing with your back to the staircase. Amy open up the door and Catalina hops over to the door on her crutches and then heads into the attic. Catalina sees a cauldron hanging from the ceiling of the attic and there are Barbie dolls that look like Mrs. Madison, Amber and Cordelia Chase hanging around the cauldron. Catalina takes the Barbie dolls down and puts them into her backpack. Catalina then open up an old truck and find the spell book that Mrs. Madison used to cast the spells with and put the book into her backpack, she zips the backpack up and then she walks out of the attic.

"You should come to the school with me, so I know if the reverse spell works."

"Are you sure that a good Idea, because once we switch bodies my mom could be very mad at you and try to hurt you, when she sees that you reversed the spells?"

"I will take that chance."

The two of them head downstairs and then head outside to walk to Sunnydale high school. Ten minutes later Catalina is standing in front of the teachers' lab table and has cast an energy force field around her and the teachers' lab table, so when Amy and her mom switch back Mrs. Madison can't hurt her. There is a pot of water sitting on a stand over the Bunsen Burner and the Barbie dolls are in the water. Amy is standing in front of the teacher lab table watching as Catalina's put eye of newt into the water with the Barbie dolls and then Catalina start to mix the ingredients together in the pot until they reach a boil, then Catalina start to talk.

"The center is dark. Centrum est obscurus. The darkness breathes, tenebrae respiratis.  
The listeners hear, hear me! Unlock the gate, let the darkness shine. Cover us with holy fear, show me Corsheth and Gilail! The gate is closed, receive the dark! Release the unworthy! Take of mine energy and be sated!"

At the same time Catalina puts her hands into the boil water and continues to say the spell out loud as Amy watches her do the spell.

"Be sated release the unworthy! Release! Release! Release!"

At the same time as Catalina says the second to last release the door to the lab door open and Mrs. Madison in Amy body and Buffy come running into the classroom and when the spell is finished Amy stop running and Mrs. Madison raises her arms and start to say a spell out loud.

"I shall look upon my enemy. I shall look upon her and the dark place will have her soul!  
Corsheth, take her!"

The spell hits the energy force field and bounce off and then the spell hits Mrs. Madison and she disappears. Catalina says a spell to take away the energy force field and then turns the Bunsen Burner off. Catalina then starts to clean up and at the same time Buffy and Amy walks up to Catalina and help her clean up and Amy starts to talk.

"Thank you for reverse the spells my mom cast, but where did my mom go?"

"I do not know, but I will look into where you mom went for you."

"I really do not care that she has gone, but it would be nice to know if she not going to be back any time soon. On the bright side, now that my mom gone I can go live with my father and won't have to make the cheerleading team, which I know I am not going to make after stumbling out of the cartwheel and knocking Lisa down, when the spell to reverse my mom spells starts to work and I was become weaker and more like my normal self. Cordelia Chase did better then me and she was having a hard time seeing because of my mom spell."

The three girls start laughing as they start thinking about what Cordelia look like cheerleading when she was having a hard time seeing. After the mess from cast the reverse spell is clean up Amy and Buffy heads to the girls' locker room to get change out of they gym clothing and into outfits they are wearing to school and Catalina heads to the library to work on homework until the bell for the first class of the day rings and to let Giles know the reverse spell worked.


	4. Chapter four: Heartache

Chapter Four: Heartache

On Sunday night Buffy who is wearing a strapless black dress, which is knee length and black high heel dress boots and Owen Thurman who wearing a pair of black dress pants and a white dress shirt is on a date at the Bronze. Xander, Willow and Catalina are also at the Bronze too. Willow is wearing a pair of dark blue jeans, lavender short sleeved shirt and white tennis shoes, Xander is wearing an old pair of jeans with holes in the knees, a red button up short sleeved shirt and black tennis shoes and Catalina is wearing a black skirt, red tank top with thin straps and black tennis shoes. Catalina is sitting at a table by the dance floor and Buffy, Owen, Xander and Willow are on the dance floor and the band Superfine is on stage preforming the song Already Met You. Willow and Xander are dancing together and Buffy and Owen are dancing together, Catalina is watching her friends dance and listening to the music and is wishing that she could be out on the dance floor dancing too, but is not able to seeing that she is still on crutches and wearing the knee immobilizer on her left knee. Catalina notices that Buffy has her head resting on Owen left shoulder as they are dancing and can tell that Buffy is tired, but at the same time is enjoying her date with Owen. Angel walks up beside Catalina and taps her on the left shoulder. Catalina turns her head toward Angel and gives him a look of hate and he gives her a small smile and start to talk to Catalina.

"I come to let you and Buffy know that a vampire name Claw is in town and he has three large metal claws where his right hand should be. He used to be part of the Order of Aurelius until he displeasing the Master and the Master cut his right hand off, then kick him out. You and Buffy should be careful when you are out patrolling and keep an eye out for Claw and make sure Willow, Xander and the guy Buffy is dancing with gets home safe tonight."

"I will and thanks for the warning."

Catalina turns her head away from Angel and he knows that she is not going to say anything else to him. Angel walks away from Catalina and walk toward the door of the club wishing that he was dancing with Buffy, but can see she is happy dancing with the teenage boy. Angel does not know that Buffy sees him, as he walks out of the club or that Buffy has feeling for him. Two hours later Catalina, Buffy, Willow, Xander and Owen are walking away from the Bronze. Owen has his right arm wrap around Buffy's waist and she is resting her head on his shoulder and Buffy is thinking why am I so tired. Owen looks at Buffy and Buffy give him a smile and at the same time he starts to talk.

"Did you have fun Buffy?"

"Yes and I am sorry we had to end the date yawning earlier because of me being so tired."

"It is fine Buffy, let just get you home so you can get a long night of sleep and not be tired at school tomorrow."

"That sound yawning like a great idea."

At the same time Willow is holding Xander right hand and the two of them are watching Owen and Buffy who are both talking to each other and not paying any attention to Xander, Willow and Catalina. A vampire that is dress in all black clothing and that has three large metal claws where his right hand should be at, jumps in front of Owen, Buffy, Willow, Xander and Catalina. Claw hit Catalina with his metal claws and she starts stumbling backwards. Buffy pull away from Owen and runs at the vampire and does a roundhouse kick that sent the vampire flying backwards and at the same time Owen runs up to Buffy.

"What are you doing Buffy, we all should be running away from him not fighting him?"

"It is fine Owen, I can take care of myself and I am strong enough to fight him."

The vampire grabs Owen and lean toward Owen to bite him, as the vampire teeth touch Owen's neck, Buffy grabs the vampire and pulls him away from her date. Willow and Xander run over to Owen. Buffy punches the vampire in the face, then Claw slaps Buffy in the face with his claws. Then Buffy does a roundhouse kick that knocks the vampire down and Buffy takes a second to look over at Willow, Xander and Owen.

"Willow and Xander get Owen home, I will take care of this and Catalina will watch my back to make sure no more bad guys are hang around and waiting to jump out at me."

"(Willow and Xander) sure, see you tomorrow Buffy and Cat."

"No I want to stay and help Buffy."

"Owen go with Xander and Willow. I will see you tomorrow at school."

Xander and Willow lead Owen away from Buffy and the vampire that she is fighting, as the vampire jumps at Buffy and cut her right forearm with his claws. At the same time Catalina start looking around for any vampires, but does not see any more vampires around the area. Catalina's pick up a piece of breaking wood off the ground and tosses the wood at Buffy, who catches the piece of wood in her right hand and then stake the vampire with the piece of wood and the vampire is thinking two slayers did not see that coming and a few moments later he turns to dust. Buffy walks over to Catalina with a sad look on her face.

"What an awful way for my date with Owen to end, I hope he is not mad that I made him leave with Willow and Xander?"

"If he really wants to date you and love you, he will not be mad at you."

"I just wanting to date a boy that did not know I was a slayer and not have to worry about vampires or demons and have one part of my life that was normal, but after tonight I am starting to think that I will never have a normal life again. That date someone that does not know about me being a slayer is not a good idea because they could end up being hurt or killed because of vampires and demons always find me wherever I go."

"I know how you feel Buffy and it does not get any easy after a year of being a slayer either. I am going to go home for the night and get off my left leg. I will see you at school tomorrow."

"See you tomorrow, I going to head to Resstfiled Cemetery and do a patrol at that cemetery seeing that four bodies were buried there this morning and afternoon and there is a chance that the bodies could have been turned into vampires seeing that all the bodies have bite marks on the necks."

Catalina starts hop east toward Sycamore Street on her crutches and Buffy walk west down Fourth Street, which is the street the Bronze is on. When Catalina turns left onto State Street, she walks west toward her house, which is on the left side of the street if walking west (Sunnydale Gymnastic Club is across from the back side of the Victorian row houses), at the same time a trio of powerful vampire warriors runs up to Catalina in full vampire faces. Catalina drops her crutches and then punch the center vampire in the face and he punches Catalina back and the punch is so hard that it knocks Catalina off of her feet and she falls to the ground. As Catalina is trying to get to her feet, the three vampires walk up to Catalina's licking they lip. Catalina lifts her right leg and kicks the vampire that is in the center in his right knee cap and the vampire start screaming in pain. Angel comes up behind the warrior vampires with a stake in his right hand and he stakes the vampire that is screaming in pain through the heart, as the vampire turns to dust, Catalina kicks the vampire on her right on the knee cap of his right knee and Angel start to fight the other vampire. Catalina using the time that the male vampire is screaming and holding his right knee, to get her right leg under her and then to stand up from the road. Catalina punches the vampire that is hold his right knee and screaming in the face and he falls to the ground, at the same time Angel start to yell at Catalina.

"Get into your house and lock the doors and stay there until the sun comes up."

"I will Angel and thank you for the help, go find Buffy and let her know about the warrior vampires."

"I will just get inside your house and I know for a fact that these vampires work for the Master."

"That is not good."

"No, it is not good."

At the same time Catalina pick up her crutches and notice that Angel is wearing a pair of black pants, white tee shirt and a black leather jacket. Catalina puts the crutches under her underarms, then gives one last look at Angel and gives him a warm smile for the first time. Catalina then heads up to the front door of her house and as Catalina is heading into her house, Angel knocks the vampire he is fight to the ground. The two warrior vampires get to they feet and run west away from Angel. Angel then goes to find Buffy because he knows that she is at Resstfiled Cemetery, which is west of Catalina's house. At the same time in Catalina's house, she has just step off the last step of the staircase and onto the land of the second floor. Catalina hops down the hallway toward her bedroom on her crutches hope that Angel find Buffy before the warrior vampires find her in Resstfiled Cemetery. Once in her bedroom Catalina sits down on her bed and take her shoes off, then puts her legs up on her bed and lean against the headboard of her bed. Catalina then picks up the cordless phone and call Giles to let him know about the three warrior vampires and about Angel coming to her rescue once again.

A few minutes later Angel walks through the gate of Resstfiled Cemetery and see Buffy standing in front of a headstone of a new grave six rows away from the gate of the cemetery. Angel walks over to Buffy who is staring at the grave and yawning into her left hand and he forgets about why he came to the cemetery to tell her about, because all he can think about is that Buffy is beautiful and about asking her on a date. Angel then starts thinking that Buffy would rather be at home in her bed asleep then waiting for a vampire to raise from the grave because she looks exhausted and can't stop yawning. Buffy looks up from the grave when Angel walks up to her, Angel stops beside Buffy and Buffy starts to rub her arms and he notices that Buffy is rubbing her arms.

"Are you cold Buffy?"

"Yes."

Angel takes off his black leather jacket and puts the jacket on Buffy, who smiles at him and Angel smile back at Buffy who is now yawning into her left hand again. When she stops yawning, Buffy turns toward Angel and then looks at Angel and at the same time start to talk.

"Thank you for putting your jacket yawning on me. I'm a lot warming now."

At the same time two warrior vampires, which are the same two that run away from Angel not that long ago runs up to Buffy and Angel. Angel does a roundhouse kick to the vampire that runs at him, which is the one he was fighting when Catalina was head to her front door and at the same time Buffy does a roundhouse kick to the vampire that run up to her. The vampire falls to the ground and Buffy notices the two vampires are wearing medieval clothing as she looks for a piece of wood on the ground, Angel tosses Buffy a wooden stake and she catches the stake in her right hand and as Buffy catches the stake, the vampire Buffy knock down come running at Buffy and pouch Buffy in the face so hard that she flies through the air and lands on top of a headstone. As Buffy roll off the headstone a hand grabs her right ankle, Buffy looks down and sees a new vampire come out of the grave. Buffy pull the vampire the rest of the way out and then stake the new vampire through the heart before he can attack her. Buffy then goes back to fighting the medieval vampire she was fighting a few moments ago and start shouting at Angel.

"Great first a vampire with three metal claws on his right hand and then two medieval vampires start fighting us and then I had to stop fighting one of yawning the medieval vampires long enough to stake a newly raise vampire, yawning."

"I came here to let you know about the medieval vampires, there were three of them, but I stake one of them earlier when they were attack Catalina. Catalina did mange to knock one down, as I was fight one of the vampires. I made Catalina go inside her house and told her to stay there until the sun comes up in the morning. A minute later the two vampires ran away from me and I went to look for you because Catalina asked me to let you know about the warrior vampires."

Angel and Buffy stop talking and Angel does several roundhouse kick to the vampire he is fighting and Buffy does several roundhouse kicks to the vampires she is fighting. Angel and Buffy fight the vampires for an hour and then Angel and Buffy stakes the vampires through the hearts and a moment later the vampires turn to dust. Buffy start dusting the dust off her dress and Angel leather jacket and Angel walks up next to Buffy. At the same time Buffy sits down on the headstone that is behind her. Buffy starts to yawn again and at the same time close her eyes. Angel looks at Buffy and can tell that she is exhausted.

"Buffy you cannot stop yawning and look exhausted go home and go to bed, I will patrol tonight."

"Thank you, I am going to take you up on that I am too tired to patrol tonight."

Buffy stands up from the headstone and start to take the leather jacket off but Angel puts his hands on Buffy shoulders to stop her from taking the jacket off. Buffy looks at Angel and start yawning again.

"Buffy wear the jacket home. I will get the jacket from you later."

"Thanks, see you around Angel and I will call Catalina when I get home to let her know the warrior vampires are dead."

Buffy walks away from Angel yawning into her left hand, when she stops yawning Buffy puts her hands into the pockets of the jacket because her hands are cold. Angel watching Buffy until she is out of sight and then he starts to walk around the cemetery, which is off of the corner of Teacy Street and Market Street. At the same time Buffy is walking down Hamilton Street toward Revello Drive and is thinking why can't I stop yawning and how can I be cold when it not cold out? I hope that I am not getting sick because I hate being sick. A few minutes later Buffy walks up to the front door of the white two story house and a few moments later open up the front door of the house. Buffy walks into the house and see that all of the lights downstairs are off. Buffy close the front door of the house and lock the door. Buffy then walks over to the staircase that is across from the front door on the right-hand side after the doorway to the dinning room, if standing with your back to the front door. Buffy walks up the stairs yawning into her left hand and when she steps onto the landing of the second floor Buffy looks to her right and toward the end of the hallway and sees the door to the master bedroom is close. Buffy walks up to the close bedroom door and knock on the door.

"Moms' I am home, I am going to take a shower, then go to bed because I am exhaust."

"How Ah-choo was your date?"

"Bless you and my date was great, are you still feeling sick?"

"Yes and I start to run a fever. I am going to go to bed."

"See you in the morning mom."

"I love you Buffy and I will see you in the morning too."

Buffy turns so her back is to her moms' bedroom door and then walks away from the master bedroom and walk by a small hallway and then head into her bedroom, which is the door after the small hallway and across from the staircase. Buffy grabs a pink nightshirt, pajama bottoms, clean pair of underwear and a bra and then heads into the bathroom, which is across from her bedroom. Buffy closes the hallway door and then walk past the bathtub and shower combination on the right-hand side and toilet on the left-hand side if your back to the hallway door, then walks past the white cabinet and white title counter top the sink is inset into on the right-hand side and a tall cabinet on the left-hand side if your back is to the hallway door, Buffy then turns and walks over to the door, which is across from the sink and the door that lead into her moms' bedroom. Buffy close the bedroom door and then walks over to the toilet and puts the lid of the toilet seat down, then set her nightshirt, pajama bottom, bra and underwear on the lid of the toilet seat. She gets a hair towel and a body towel out of the tall cabinet. Buffy then hangs the towels on the towel rail that between the sink and the bathtub and shower combinations. A few minutes later Buffy is taking a warm shower.

Meanwhile, at Catalina's house, she is upstairs in her bedroom and is sitting on her bed working on homework. After getting off the phone with Giles, Catalina talks to Xander and knows that Xander and Willow got home safe and that Owen got home safe too. Catalina has been working on homework for a half hour when the house phone rings. Catalina's pick up the cordless phone from the base and put the cordless phone handset up to her left ear.

"Catalina Victoria Reducan, who is this?"

"It is yawning Buffy. I am just calling to let you know that Angel and I dust the last two warrior vampires."

"Thank you for calling and let me know Buffy, go to bed and get some rest because you sound exhausted. I will call Giles and let him know that all three warrior vampires are dust, which is going to make the Master furious with me, you and Angel."

"Yes it will and I am exhausted, see you yawning at school tomorrow bye."

"Bye."

The two slayers hang up the phones, Catalina dial Giles's home phone number and at the same time Buffy lay down on her bed and pulls the bedspread up. A few minutes later Buffy is sound asleep and Catalina has gone back to working on her world history homework. Three hours later Catalina has got all of her homework done and is putting away her notebooks, textbooks and pen in her backpack and then changes into a black nightshirt. A few minutes later she heads to the bathroom to finish getting ready for bed. At the same time Angel is walking through Shady Hill Cemetery cheek graves and looking for any vampires that are out looking for dinner and Giles is sitting in the home library of the house he is rent reading the writing of Aurelius and this is what he is reading "And there will be a time of crisis, of worlds hanging in the balance. And in this time shall come the Anointed, the Master's great warrior. And the slayer will not know him, will not stop him and he will lead her into Hell.' As it is written, so shall it be. Five will die and from their ashes the Anointed shall rise. The Brethren of Aurelius shall greet him and usher him to his immortal destiny. As it is written, so shall it be." Giles' pick up the pen and start working out when the Anointed will raise on a piece of paper, which turns out to be tomorrow night. The rest of the night Giles spent looking up information on the Anointed one, so he can tell the slayers when they come to see him in the library after school tomorrow.

The next morning Buffy hits the snooze button on her alarm clock five times before getting up. Once up Buffy walks over to her closest doors and is rubbing her eyes. Buffy open up the closet and grabs a lite blue skirt out of the closet and a lite blue sleeveless sweater out of the closet and get a bra and underwear out of the drawers and then get dress wishing that she was still in bed sleep because she is still exhausted and is now achy all over too. Once dress Buffy puts Angel leather jacket on and then leaves her bedroom and goes into the bathroom. Once is the bathroom she notice the door to her moms' bedroom is still closed. Buffy close the door to the hallway and then walks over to the sink. Buffy looks into the mirror and see that she has bags under her eyes and looks tired. Buffy open the door of the medicine cabinet that the mirror is in and takes out the thermometer and then take her temperature. A short time later Buffy finds out that she is not running a fever. Buffy puts the thermometer away and then finishes getting ready for school. As Buffy walk into the hallway, Mrs. Summers open up the master bedroom door and then Mrs. Summers leans up against the door frame and pull a tissue out of pocket of her white robe and starts to blow her nose.

"How are you feeling this morning mom?"

"Like I have been hit by a truck. I called by assistance at the art gallery and let her know coughing that I am stay home sick today."

"But you have that art show opening up tomorrow, can you afford to misses work today?"

"Not really but, I am going to stay home and rest because I will have Ah-choo go into work for the art show tomorrow night even if coughing I am still sick."

"I need to get to school. I will see you tonight."

Buffy walks away from her mom before she can say anything and walks into her bedroom. Buffy grabs her backpack and then head downstairs. A few minutes later Buffy is walking to school with her hands in the pocket of Angel jacket. At the same time in the high school library Giles's is wearing a brown tweed suit, brown tweed vest and white dress shirt under the jacket of the suit and he is pace around the library. Catalina who is wearing a pair of black short, a white tee shirt that says Atlanta 1996 summer Olympic with the Olympic rings under the words and a pair of black flip flops is sitting on the second chair at the study table on the side across from Giles's office and has her legs up on the first chair. Giles stops pace and looks at Catalina then he starts to talk.

"And there will be a time of crisis, of worlds hanging in the balance. And in this time shall come the Anointed, the Master's great warrior. And the slayer will not know him, will not stop him, and he will lead her into Hell.' As it is written, so shall it be. Five will die and from their ashes the Anointed shall rise. The Brethren of Aurelius shall greet him and usher him to his immortal destiny. As it is written, so shall it be." Catalina it is happening tonight."

"What do you want me to do Giles, I can't even put weight on my left leg yet without the knee hurting really badly, I'm in not shape to stop any of the Master vampires or any vampire that will have the power of an anointed one?"

"I do not want you to do anything Catalina, beside tell Buffy to come see me in the library after seventh hour."

"I will let her know that you need to see her after school day ends and that it is important."

"Thank you and Catalina's go home when school over and get off you feet."

"Love too but I can't, I have to go to Sunnydale Gymnastic Club and see the physical therapist that work there and start physical therapy doctor orders. Then I will be doing strong training with Gina Ionescu my gymnastic coach."

"After you are done at Sunnydale Gymnastic Club go home and ice your knee and take it easy the rest of the night."

"I will Giles, I need to go meet Willow, Amy, Xander and Buffy outside our lockers, I will see you tomorrow."

Catalina stands up and puts her backpack on her back, then grabs the crutches that were lean against the study table and puts the crutches under her underarms. Catalina then hops toward the library doors. Meanwhile, outside Buffy is walking toward the main doors of the high school, when Owens who wearing a pair of khaki pant and a red polo shirt walks up to Buffy and stop in front of her.

"Buffy how about we go see a movie tonight, just the two of us?"

"Owen you are a great guy, but the two of us dating would not work out because being around me is not safe for you. Last night you were almost killed when we were walking home."

"But you save me and I want too spent more time with you and get to know you more."

"It is not fair for me to put you in danger every time we go somewhere and right now my life is too unpredictable and dangerously for you to be around me. There are lots of girls at Sunnydale High School that would love to go out with you."

"But I do not want to go out with anyone but you."

"It is not going to happen and it breaks my heart to say we can't date each other, but we can't."

Buffy walks around Owen and walk up to the main doors of the school. Buffy open up the center door and walks into school, then slowly walks to her locker. At the same time Xander who wearing a navy blue tee shirt and a pair of dark blue jeans, Amy's who wearing a gray long sleeved dress, Willow who wearing lite blue jean overall with a red sweater and Catalina are standing beside they locker waiting for Buffy, so the five of them can walk to world history together. Catalina is looking around the hallway for Buffy and Willow is reading her world history textbook and Xander and Amy is talking.

"You did not come to the Bronze last night Amy."

"No I stay home and work on homework and went to bed early because I was tired and was not feeling to well."

"Are you feeling better this morning?"

"Not really, but I was not running a fever, so my dad made me come to school."

Amy start yawning and put her left hand over her mouth and at the same time Buffy walk up to her locker and start turning the dial on the combination lock. A few moments later Buffy open up her locker and put the textbooks and notebooks that are not need for the morning classes into her locker. Buffy close and lock her locker, then leans up against the door of her locker. Buffy start yawning into her left hand and Catalina looks over at Buffy. And Catalina sees that Buffy has bags under her eyes and looks tired.

"Mr. Giles wants to see you after seventh hour Buffy and he said it was very important."

"Ok thank you for letting me know Catalina yawning."

"How did you sleep last night Buffy?"

"It was the best night sleep I had in a long time, but I am still exhausted and I woke up achy all over this morning Catalina. But I am not running a fever so I made myself come to school because Principal Snyder watching me like a hawk and say the next time I miss school that I need a doctor note because I miss too many days of school this year already."

"It not just you, Principal Snyder says that I am not allowed to miss anymore days until I have been cleared to compete in gymnastic again, but by then it will be summer time."

Buffy, Willow, Xander, Catalina and Amy start to laugh and then the five of them start to walk to the world history classroom. As they are walking to class Buffy looks over at Amy and see that Amy looks tired and that she keeps yawning too. Buffy starts to zip up the leather jacket because she has starts to get cold and at the same time is thinking I have to be getting sick, I am exhausted, cold and now I have a headache too. Once in the world history classroom Buffy take her seat and then lay her head down on the desk and close her eyes. Catalina who is sitting next to Buffy looks over at Buffy and can tell that Buffy is not feeling well and feel bed for not give her the head up about what Giles want to talk to her about, but before Catalina can say anything to Buffy, the bell for class to start rings.

The school day goes by too fast for Catalina, who is looking forward to going to Sunnydale Gymnastics Club and get her first training session in after physical therapy, even though she can't do the vault, beam, the floor or any dismount off of uneven bars yet, it will just be great to be back in Sunnydale Gymnastic Club and training with her teammates at the club. But for Amy and Buffy the school day goes by too slow, when the last bell rings Amy, Catalina and Xander rush out of class and leaves the school right away. But Willow walks with Buffy to the school library because she wants to work on homework and wants to know what Giles needs to tall Buffy. Buffy looks at Willow and start to yawn. Once Buffy stop yawning, she starts to talk.

"Willow will you copy your physical science notes on phases of matter at the start of class and then the notes from the movie we watch yawning on atomic structure from the second half of class and I will get them from your before school tomorrow yawning?"

"You should have stay awake during class and not sleep Buffy."

"Willow do not start with me I think that I am coming down with a cold or the flu, I am exhausted, have a headache and I am achey all over too."

"All right but only this once, stay awake in science tomorrow."

"I will try too."

Buffy and Willow stop talking to each other and Buffy rubs her forehead as they walk toward the library. A few minutes after the last bell of the day rang Willow and Buffy walks through the library door, Willow walks over to the study table and sit down on the first chair across from Giles's office. At the same time Buffy hops up onto the checkout counter, then lies down on her back with her feet pointing at the library doors and Buffy is yawning into her left hand and has her eyes close. Giles walks out of his office with a book in his hand and start to read out loud to Willow and Buffy.

"And there will be a time of crisis, of worlds hanging in the balance. And in this time shall come the Anointed, the Master's great warrior. And the slayer will not know him, will not stop him, and he will lead her into Hell.' As it is written, so shall it be. Five will die and from their ashes the Anointed shall rise. The Brethren of Aurelius shall greet him and usher him to his immortal destiny. As it is written, so shall it be."

"Great when I see this Anointed one I will dust him and make the yawning Master mad at me once again."

"Buffy's it is happening tonight five bodies were buried at Shady Hill Cemetery this morning and I believe that the Anointed will raise tonight. We need to be there to stop the Anointed one from making it to the Master and what I read you from coming true."

"Fine I will meet you at your house a half hour before sunset and we can go to the cemetery together. But right now I am going home to take some Tylenol for the pounding headache I have and take a nap because I am exhausted."

"Fine but do not be late, we cannot miss the Anointed one raise."

"I will not run late Giles."

Buffy sits up and then hop off the checkout counter, she grabs her backpack off the floor. Then Buffy waves bye to Willow and walks out of the library, yawning into her left hand. At the same time Willow take out her physical science notes and an extra notebook and a pen, then start to copy today notes for Buffy. Ten minutes later at the Summers's house Buffy is walking up the staircase to the second floor. When she reaches the second floor, Buffy goes into the bathroom and take two Tylenol and then head into her bedroom. Buffy close her bedroom door and then changes into a pair of black bootleg cotton workout pants and a white long sleeved shirt with a v-neck line. Buffy then set her alarm clock and lay down on her bed and pull the bedspread up. Buffy goes to sleep right away and does not wake up until her alarm clocks start to beep at her. Buffy sits up in bed and then turns her alarm clock off. Buffy gets out of bed and puts on her white tennis shoes, then walk out of her bedroom and goes into the bathroom. Buffy combs her hair and then puts her hair into a ponytail. Buffy looks into the mirror and see that the bags under her eyes are darker then when she got home from school and that she looks a little pale too. Buffy thinks about taking her temperature, but decide not to seeing that she was not running a fever this morning. Buffy leaves the bathroom and walks into her bedroom, then puts on Angel leather jacket. Buffy puts a few wooden stakes into the inside pockets of the jacket, then looks at her alarm clock to check the time. At the same time Mrs. Summers walks up to Buffy's bedroom door and Mrs. Summers is blowing her nose into a tissue.

"How are you feel this evening mom?"

"Awful, are you going out?"

"I am going over to Catalina's house for a few hours to watch a movie and then I will be home."

"Buffy maybe you should stay home tonight?"

"I am going out mom."

"Buffy when you come home from school you lay down and went to sleep and did not wake up until Ah-choo a few minutes ago. In addition you look pale and have bags under your eyes."

"I am fine morning, I had a headache when I get home from school, so I take some Tylenol and take a nap, but the headache is gone now."

"Coughing ok but do not stay out to late it is a school night!"

"I will not stay out too late mom."

Mrs. Summers walks away from her daughters' bedroom door and then Buffy walks out of her bedroom and heads downstairs. Once downstairs Buffy grabs a bottle of water out of the kitchen and put the bottle into the inside pocket on the right side of the jacket. A few minutes later Buffy is walking west down Revello drive, thinking why did I lie to my mom and say that I am fine and that the headache is gone when I still have the headache and it has getting worse and I am exhausted still and my throat has starts to hurt too. Buffy zips up the leather jacket because she has starts to get cold and then puts her hands into the pockets and is thinking I really should have taken my temperature when I get up from my nap, because I felt feverish since seventh hour. When Buffy is walking toward the front door of the house Giles is renting, she sees that Mr. Giles is waiting outside for her. Giles walks away from the front door and walk over to the 1966 Citroën station wagon in the driveway. Buffy walks over to the passenger side of the Citroën and open up the door. Buffy and Giles gets into the car and a few moments later Giles's is driving to Shady Hill Cemetery, on the ride to the cemetery Buffy lean the seat back and close her eyes. When Giles stops for a red light at the intersection of Beaumont Street and Market Street Giles looks over at his slayer and notice that his slayer looks tire, has bags under her eyes and is a little pale.

"Do you still have a headache?"

"Yes, but I feel well enough to patrol Shady Hill Cemetery tonight and keep an eye out for the Anointed one."

"That good because you not get out of it because of a headache and being tired."

"I know slayers do not get sick days."

The light turn green and Giles look both ways and then he drives forward a little, then turns left onto Market Street. Five minutes later Giles pulls his car up in front of the Shady Hill Cemetery that is right after Peters Street turns into Paris Street and the cemetery is on the south east end of Sunnydale. Giles puts the car into the parked position and then he turns the car off, at the same time Buffy take her seat belt off and then open up the car door. Buffy is already walking toward the cemetery gate when Giles gets out of the car with a crossbow and arrows in his hands. Two minutes later the watcher and slayer are walking around the cemetery. The two of them find the area that the bodies are buried at, which is in the center of the cemetery. Giles and Buffy walk over to a very large headstone that is carved out of granite. The headstone is of a monk kneeling in front of a stone tomb and the monk is crying. The tomb and monk are setting on top of a medium granite square that is on top of a large granite square and it carved from one large piece of granite. Giles sits down on the lower square and Buffy sits down on the top square and take the bottle of water out of the inside pocket of her jacket. She then takes the cap of the bottle of water and take a drink and at the same time the watcher and slayer start to watches the five new graves. Buffy looks away from the graves and looks over at Giles who is sitting on her right.

"How long do you think that we will have to wait?"

"I do not know Buffy."

"Great we could be here all night."

Buffy starts to yawn and puts her left hand over her mouth, seeing that the bottle of water is in her right hand. Giles looks at Buffy and then start to yawn himself. When the two of them stop yawning, they start to laugh and when they stop laughing Buffy and Giles goes back to watching the graves.

Buffy and Giles sits in the cemetery until two hours before sunrise and then Giles gives Buffy a ride home, but he stops his car several house away from Buffy's house, so he does not wake Mrs. Summers up. Giles' watch his slayer climbing up the tree in front of her bedroom and then sneak into the house through her bedroom window. Once Buffy is close her bedroom window, Giles's pull his car away from the side of the street and starts drive home. Inside Buffy's bedroom she is changing into a pair of powder blue pajama pants and long sleeved powder blue nightshirt. Buffy then walks over to her bed and sits down on the bed. Buffy set her alarm clock for six thirty and then lies down on the bed and pulls the bedspread up, to get a little sleep before having to get up and get ready for school. Buffy goes to sleep right away and start to have a nightmare right away too.

At Sunnydale Gymnastic Club Catalina is getting a morning workout in and has been there since five o'clock and it is now six o'clock. Gina Ionescu is having Catalina doing pull ups from the high bar of the uneven bars. Catalina is wearing a purple velvet tank leotard with gold stars on it and it says SGC on the center of the leotard chest and her hair is French braid, all the elite gymnasts are wearing the same leotard. The coach who is five-foot one inches tall and is in her early forties, has lite brown hair and brown eyes and she is wearing a pair of red windbreaker pants, a red tee shirt and a red windbreaker jacket.

"After you finish the pull ups, I want you to do a hundred leg lifts, then you can go get ready for school."

"Yes coach Ionescu."

Gina Ionescu watch Catalina doing the last few pull ups, as the assistant coach watches the rest of the elite gymnasts doing they warm ups. The two senior elite and two junior elite gymnasts that were doing they warm up looks over at Catalina when they are done warming up and watch they teammate that is the Olympic gold medalist start doing leg lift on the high bar of the uneven bars that in the center of the first row of three set of uneven bars. Gina Ionescu notices the gymnasts looking at Catalina and start yelling at the four gymnasts watching Catalina.

"Go over to the balance beams and do ten full routines each."

The two junior and two senior elite gymnasts run over to the five balance beams that are on the left-hand side of the club, if standing in front of the front doors of the club that looks out at the back doors of the row houses. The two spring floor mats are on the left before the beams one at the back side of the club and one at the front side of the club. The five uneven bars are in the center of the club, three sets of uneven bars at the front of the club and two sets behind the first row of uneven bars and then there is a single high bar in the second row that is use to train release moves when you are first learning the release skills. On the right-hand side of the club are five vault runways and the vault horses are toward the back of the club and there are pink and purple landing mats after the vault horse and under the uneven bars, the high bar and at both ends of the balance beams. The door to the head coach's office is on the right-hand wall of the club near the back wall of the club and the locker room door is on the right-wall near the front of the club if standing with your back to the front doors of the club and the parking lot is on the left-hand side of the club and the entrance/exit is off of the small side street that is between Mercer Street and State Street and the street is called Sixth Street.

At six thirty in the morning Buffy alarm clock start beep in her right ear, Buffy reaches over with her right hand and hits the off button. Then Buffy rolls onto her back and feels her forehead, which feels clammy. Buffy start thinking about going back to sleep and stay home from school because her throat is killing her and still has a pounding headache, along with being achy all over and being exhausted. But then remember about the nightmare she was having about a young boy name Collin been bitten by a vampire after the bus he was on crush into a tree last night and Collin being turned into a vampire and Andrew Borba a wanted murderer been bitten and turned last night and three other people dead in the bus crush and then the dream switch to her and Darla fighting in front of her moms' house. Buffy throws the bedspread off and then get out of bed rubbing her eyes. Buffy walks over to her closet and opens up the doors, then start looking at her clothing to find something to wear to school. A few minutes later Buffy pulls a pair of dark blue jeans, a white wide strap tank top and lavender long sleeved shirt out of the closet. After change out of her pajama and getting dress for school, Buffy walks out of her bedroom and into the bathroom closes the hallway door behind her. Buffy sees that the door to her moms' bedroom is open and walks over to the door. Buffy looks through the door and see her mom is not in her bedroom, but close the door to the bedroom anyway. Buffy walks over to the sink, then open up the medicine cabinet and gets the thermometer out. Buffy takes her temperature and finds out she is running a fever of a hundred and one degree Fahrenheit. Buffy puts the thermometer away and is thinking great I am sick, this can't be happing right now with everything that is going on. Buffy brush her tooth and then take the ponytail out of her hair. Buffy combs through her hair and then put a ponytail into her hair. Buffy then puts on some makeup to hid the dark bags under her eyes and how pale she is.

A few minute later Buffy walks into the kitchen wearing Angel leather jacket and has her backpack on her left shoulder. The kitchen is at the back of the house and on the right-hand side if your back is to the front door of the house. Buffy sees her mom sitting on the first stool at the kitchen island and Mrs. Summers is drinking a streaming hot cup of herbal tea. Buffy walks over to the kitchen island and pick up an orange, then Buffy leans up against the cabinet in front of the kitchen sink and start to peel the orange.

"How are you feeling this morning Mom?"

"A little better then yesterday, but I am going to stay home from work this morning and afternoon to rest Ah-choo."

"Bless you."

"Thank you Buffy."

"You are welcome, I need to be leave for school now."

At the same time Buffy pull a slice of orange off of the orange and then take a bite of the orange slice. Mrs. Summers looks at her daughter, as Buffy walks over to the refrigerator and can tell by how slowly Buffy is walking that her daughter is not feeling well. Buffy open up the refrigerator and grab a twenty-oz bottle of apple juice out of the refrigerator. Buffy put the bottle of apple juice into the side water bottle holder on her backpack, Buffy close the refrigerator door and then start walking toward the kitchen doorway. At the same time Mrs. Summers starts to talk.

"Buffy what coughing time did you get home last night because I did not hear you come in last night?"

"At eleven o'clock, but I was quite because I know that you were not feeling well."

"I was Ah-choo all ready asleep that must be way I did not hear you come into the Ah-choo house and come upstairs. Buffy are you feeling all right because you seem tired, are moving slowly this morning and you look cold too?"

"I feel fine mom. I just had a rough night because of a nightmare that I was having."

"Ok then you better leave for school because you are running later then normal Buffy."

"I am leaving now."

"I love you Buffy Ah-choo."

"Love you too and bless you mom."

Mrs. Summers pulls a tissue out of her right robe pocket and start to blow her nose into the tissue and at the same time Buffy walk out of the kitchen and start walking to the front door of the house eating a slice of orange, despite not being hunger. As Buffy walks to school, she is eating the orange and hope that she can make it through the school day without have to go see the school nurse. Five and half minutes later Buffy walks onto the front lawn of Sunnydale High School, which is off of State Street and the school is across from the front of the row house that Catalina lives in and the row houses on each side of Catalina's row house. Buffy walks up to the main doors of the high school drinking her bottle of apple juice and once inside the high school Buffy goes straight to the library. When she walks through the library doors, Buffy sees Giles looking through a pile of return library books, Buffy tosses the empty bottle of apple juice into the trash can. Then Buffy looks around to make sure that she and Giles are the only two people in the library and start to talk to him as she walks over to the study table.

"Giles's I had a nightmare about a young boy name Collin that was bitten by a vampire after the bus he was on crush into a tree last night and Collin was turned into a vampire and a guy named Andrew Borba who is a wanted murderer was bitten and turned last night too and three other people dead in the bus crush and then my dream switch to me and Darla fighting in front of my moms' house."

Giles looks up from the books and then looks over at Buffy who is now sitting on the first chair at the first study table and is sitting across from his office. Mr. Giles also notices that Buffy has her legs up on the study table and her eyes are closed. Giles set the book that in his hands on the checkout counter and then walk out from behind the checkout counter and walks over to the study table. When he reaches the study tables Giles's takes his glasses off and start clean the glasses in his white handkerchief.

"I was not totally wrong about the Anointed one raise last night."

"How are we going to know who the Anointed one is Giles?"

"That is a good question, but I do not know the answers. When Willow gets to school, I will have her get online and check to see who was brought into the morgue last night, the body that was not taken to the morgue I believe will be the Anointed one Buffy."

"Ok Giles."

At the same time Catalina hops into the library on her crutches and is wearing a pair of dark blue jean overall short, a pink short sleeved shirt with a scoop neckline and a pair of white tennis shoes. Catalina hops over to the study table on her crutches and once at the study table set the crutches up against the second study table, then pull the second chair at the fist study table, which is on the side that Giles's office is on and then Catalina turns the chair, so the chair is facing the library doors. Catalina then sits down on the second chair. Then pull the first chair out and turn the chair so the seat of the chair is facing her. Catalina puts her legs up on the first chair and then start to talking.

"How did the hunt for the Anointed one go last night Giles?"

"No bodies raise from the graves."

"But I had a nightmare this morning about a young boy name Collin that was bitten by a vampire after the bus he was on crush into a tree last night and Collin was turned into a vampire and a guy named Andrew Borba who is a wanted murderer was bitten and turned last night too and three other people dead in the bus crush and then my dream switch to me and Darla fighting in front of my moms' house. And Giles thinks that the body that was not taken to the morgue last night will be the Anointed one."

"Buffy's was the other three people that dead in the nightmare bitten?"

"No Giles only Collin and Andrew Borba."

"Then I believe the Anointed one is either Andrew Borba or Collin."

Giles looks at Catalina and notice that she is looking at her left knee and then Giles notices the knee is swelling. Giles walks into his office and gets the ice pack out of the first aid kit. Giles walks out of his office shake the ice pack and then puts pressure onto the pack to break up the gel inside, then he pushes on the ice pack to move the gel around, which make the ice pack cold. By the time Giles reach the study table the ice pack is ready to use, Giles set the ice pack on Catalina's left knee and she smiles at her watcher.

"Thank you Giles."

"You are welcome."

At the same time the library doors open up and Willow who wearing a purple short sleeve dress that button up in the front and purple Mary Jane dress shoes and Xander who wearing a pair of black jean and red tee shirt walks into the library. The two teenagers walk over to Giles, Buffy and Catalina who are sitting at the study table or standing beside the study tables. Giles smiles at Willow and Xander, then he starts to talk.

"Willow I need you to get on the computer and get online and see if an Andrew Borba or a boy who first name is Collin were taken to Sunnydale Morgue last night."

"Sure Giles."

Willow walks behind the checkout counter and then she gets on the computer. At the same time Xander sits down on the second chair next to Buffy and across from Catalina. Xander looks at Buffy and notice that she has her leg up on the study table and has her eyes closed. Xander then notices that Buffy has her arms wrapped around her stomach. But before he can ask Buffy anything, Willow clear her throat. Xander, Giles and Catalina look over at Willow, but Buffy keeps her eyes closed and does not look at Willow.

"An Andrew Borba was brought into Sunnydale Morgue last night with bite marks on the right side of his neck, but no one named Collin was brought into Sunnydale Morgue last night."

"Thank you. Buffy and Catalina's I think that Collin is the Anointed one and that make sense to me."

"(Catalina and Buffy) how does that make sense?"

"Buffy and Catalina's would you believe that a young child could be Anointed one with great capable of sensing psychic powers and ancient power?"

"(Catalina and Buffy) no."

"And did I not say yesterday that "and the slayer will not know him, will not stop him, and he will lead her into Hell?"

"(Catalina and Buffy) yes you told me that yesterday Giles."

At the same time Willow walks over to the study table and sit down on the chair next to Xander. Giles starts to pace around the library and has also starts to clean his glasses with his handkerchief again. After a minute of pace Giles stop in front of Buffy who still has her eyes close and he starts to talk.

"Buffy you are to patrol around town and in the cemeteries tonight and keep an eye out for Collin who will mostly likely be accompany by a few of the Master minions."

Buffy does not say anything when Giles stops talking, which makes Giles, Willow, Xander and Catalina look at Buffy. Giles taps Buffy on her right shoulder and she opens her eyes and looks at Giles with a look that say what did I do?

"Buffy did you hear what I just told you?"

"No I doze off sorry, what did you tell me Giles?"

"You are to patrol around town and in the cemeteries tonight and keep an eye out for Collin who will mostly likely be accompany by a few of the Master minions."

"Ok. I am going to use the restroom before going to world history. Catalina, Xander and Willow I will meet you in the world history classroom."

Buffy takes her legs off of the study table and then stands up from the chair. Buffy grabs her backpack off the floor and then walks toward the doors of the library. Catalina, Xander and Willow watch Buffy leave the library and notice that she is walking very slow, when the library doors close, Xander starts to talk.

"Did Buffy seem really quiet this morning and did anyone else notice that she seems really tired and walking slowly then normal too?"

"Buffy and I were out really late last night waiting for the Anointed one to raise, she did not get a lot of sleep before having to get up and get ready for school this morning Xander."

"Not that I am saying you are wrong Giles, but Buffy was holding her stomach and had her eyes closed and legs up on the study table and she dozes off when you were talking to her and that is not like Buffy at all!"

"I am sure that Buffy is just tired Xander, now will the three of you leave the library so I can get some work done?"

Xander and Willow stand up from the chairs they were sitting on and then grabs they backpacks. Willow and Xander then start to walk toward the library doors, but Willow stop walking when she notices Catalina is not walking with them.

"Catalina are you coming with us?"

"I will meet you in class, I want to ice my knee a little longer."

"Ok."

Xander and Willow walk out of the library and then go to they lockers. At the same time Catalina is staring at the ice pack on her left knee and is thinking I wonder how long it will be before the knee stop hurting? Meanwhile in the girls' restroom that is nearest to the library, which is the restroom that has green subway tiles on the bottom half of the walls and is white on the top half of the walls and green toilet stall, Buffy is standing in front of the restroom sink and looking into the mirror over the center sink that is on the right-hand side of the restroom if standing with your back to the restroom door. Buffy is thinking today is going to be a very long day and long night patrolling. Buffy walks over to the large mirror that between the restroom door and sink and then sit down on the floor and bring her knees up to her chest and wraps her arms around her legs. Buffy then lays her head down on her knees and close her eyes, because the headache she has is so bad that the light is hurting her eyes. Buffy sits on the floor for a few minutes thinking maybe I should just leave school and go home seeing that I am running a fever, have a headache, a sore throat and now I have a stomachache too. The bell to head to the first class of the day rings, but Buffy does not stand up. After a few minutes' Buffy stand up from the floor grabbing her backpack at the same time, then Buffy walks out of the restroom and start walking to the front of the school and to the world history classroom. Buffy walks into the classroom right as the bell for class to start rings. Mrs. Jackson stands up from her desk chair and walks up to the chalkboard and start writing notes on the chalkboard.

"Buffy Summers's take your seat and get your textbook, notebook and a pen out."

Buffy does not say anything to Mrs. Jackson, she just walks over to the row of desks by the classroom window and sits down on the chair of the desk that is the second to last desks in the row and Catalina is sitting at the desk to her right. Catalina looks over at Buffy, as Buffy is getting out her textbook, notebook and a pen to take note with. Catalina lean toward Buffy and start to whisper into Buffy's ear.

"Buffy you were in the restroom for a long time, is everything all right?"

"Ahem yeah, I just really had to use the bathroom."

"Buffy Summers and Catalina Reducan stop talking and start talking notes on Chapter two: first civilizations of Africa and Asia from 3200 B.C. through 500 B.C."

Buffy open up her notebook and at the same time Catalina start to take the note on the ancient kingdoms of the Nile. Buffy opens up the textbook to chapter two and see not only does the chapter cover the ancient kingdoms of the Nile. But the chapter also covers Egyptian civilization, city and states of ancient's Sumer (land between the Tigris and Euphrates rivers, which was supported the development of Sumerian civilization), Invaders, traders, and empire builders and The Roots of Judaism.

By the time the bell for world history rings they class has finished take notes on chapter two and start chapter three: early civilizations in India and China from 2500 B.C. through 256 B.C. section one: cities of the Indus valley and have to read chapter two for homework, which also cover Kingdoms of the Ganges and Early Civilization in China. Catalina, Xander and Willow have the textbooks, notebooks and pen in they backpacks a few moments after the bell rings, but it takes Buffy a minute long because she was still copy the last section of notes down when the bell ring. Willow, Xander and Catalina wait for Buffy by the classroom door and then the four of then head to English class together. Once English class starts Ms. Miller passes out a pop quiz on the first half of The Grapes of Wrath. English class seems to go by slow for Buffy. Buffy looks over at Willow when the bell for second hour to end rings and see Willow has a huge smile on her face.

"I know that I get an A+ on the pop quiz."

Xander and Buffy roll they eyes, as the two of them put they English textbooks and notebooks into they backpacks. A few minutes later Buffy, Willow, Xander and Catalina are head to physical science and when they walk into the science lab Catalina, Buffy, Willow and Xander see that Dr. Gregory is not in class and that there is a substitute teacher. Buffy, Xander, Willow and Catalina head to the back of the classroom and sit down on stools at the last lab table on the left-hand side of the room if your back is to the teachers' lab table. When the bell for class to start rings, the substitute teacher starts to talk.

"My name is Natalie French and I will be filling in for Dr. Gregory until he is able to come back. I will be pick up where he left off and it says in his assignment book that you were start section two: properties of matter in chapter two today."

The substitute teacher starts to lecture on properties of matter and the students start to take notes and take note until the bell for class to end rings. All the students leave the science lab as soon as they textbooks and notebooks are put into they backpacks. In the fourth class of the day, which is Algebra two Buffy, Catalina, Willow and Xander have a test on Chapter one real number, algebra and problem solving, chapter two: equation and inequalities and chapter three relation, function and graphs. It only take Willow a half hour to finishes the test then she starts reading chapter four: systems of equations and problem solving. It takes Xander and Catalina almost the whole hour and the test does take Buffy the whole class time. After hand the test in Buffy makes a note about the homework, which is to start chapter four and do all the questions at the end of section one and two of chapter four. Then Willow, Xander, Buffy and Catalina head to the lunches room and to the food counter to buy they lunch. Catalina gets a grill chicken salad, an apple and bottle of water, Xander gets a hamburger and French fries, Willow gets a grill chicken salad and apple too and Buffy gets a bowl of strawberry jell-O. Catalina, Buffy, Willow and Xander are walking away from the lunch line and in addition Willow is carrying Catalina's tray too, when they hear Cordelia screaming. Catalina, Buffy, Willow and Xander go to see what Cordelia is screaming about and see a behead Dr. Gregory in the refrigerator. Buffy turns her head away from the sight and start gagging and can taste bile in her mouth, after a few moments the feel that she going to throw up goes away. Then Xander, Buffy, Willow and Catalina slowly back away from the refrigerator and the four of them take they lunch to the library. When the library doors open up Mr. Giles's looks up to see Xander, Buffy, Willow and Catalina walking over to the study table with they lunch's tray in they hands. Catalina set her crutches and backpack on the floor at the end of the first study table and pulls the first chair that is across from Giles's offices out and sits down on the chair. Willow set Catalina's tray in front of her and at the same time Catalina gets her Ultrase bottle out of her backpack. At the same time Willow sits down on the chair across from Catalina and Xander sits down on the chair next to Catalina and Buffy sits down on the chair next to Willow. Mr. Giles walks out from behind the checkout counter and over to the study table clean his glasses in his handkerchief.

"What brings the four of you into the library during lunch time?"

"(Buffy and Catalina) a behead Dr. Gregory was found in the refrigerator in the lunch room by Cordelia Chase and he was wearing the suit he had on yesterday and that means he never went home yesterday."

"Buffy and Catalina after seventh hour gets out, I want the two of you to go check out the science lab, after the substitute teacher leaves because Dr. Gregory mostly was killed in the science lab."

"(Buffy and Catalina) yes Giles."

Xander looks up from eating his hamburger and sees that Buffy is just picking her jell-O with the spoon and she is not eating the jell-O. Xander set his hamburger down on the plate and once he has swallowed the bite of hamburger he starts to talk.

"You are not eating your jell-O Buffy."

"I do not have an appetite Xander."

"You need to eat Buffy."

"I know that Xander, but I am not hunger."

Giles walks up behind Buffy and puts his hands on her shoulders and Buffy is happy that she is still wearing Angel leather jacket and that Giles is not able to feel the heat coming off her shoulder, from the fever she is running.

"Buffy eat your Jell-O because you need your strength for tonight patrolling."

"Fine."

Buffy starts to eat her jell-O and at the same time Giles walks up beside Catalina. Catalina puts her fork down and then takes a drink of water, at the same time Giles start talk.

"Catalina beside not having a head were there any other injures that you notice when looking at Dr. Gregory body?"

"There was no other injury to the body, but the head was not in the refrigerator and I did not notice a head laying anywhere in the science lab, when I was in science class, Willow, Xander and Buffy did you see a head anywhere in the science lab?"

"(Willow, Xander and Buffy) No."

"Catalina and Buffy, when checking the science lab after school I want the two of you to check the closet in the classroom."

"(Buffy and Catalina) ok."

Giles head into his office to start looking up what demons behead their victims and the teenagers go back to eating they lunches. When lunch hour end Willow, Buffy, Xander and Catalina head to the gym for gym class. Willow and Buffy go into the girls' locker room to get change for gym and Xander goes into the boys' locker room to get change, as Catalina sits down on the first bench of the bleacher seeing that she can't take part in gym class because of her knee. Catalina spent gym class watching the class play basketball, when the bell for sixth hour to end rings Catalina join Buffy, Xander and Willow in the hallway and the four of them head to the computer lab for intro to computers. Once in the computer lab Xander, Buffy, Willow and Catalina walk over to the group of four computer desks at the very back of the class room, Buffy sits down on the chair that is on the left side of the room if your back is to the classroom door, Catalina sits down on the chair that back is to the teacher's desk. Xander sits down on the chair across from Catalina and Willow sits down on the chair across from Buffy. At the same time Buffy lay her head down on the desk and closes her eyes, wishing the headache would go away and that her throat would stop hurting too and that the stomachache she has will go away. When the bell for class to start rings Ms. Calender walk up to the classroom door and Xander, Willow and Catalina notice that Mr. Giles is talking to her.

"I will see you tonight when you pick me up to go out to the movies and then to dinner."

"See you then Ms. Calender."

Mr. Giles walks away from the computer lab door and head to the library and at the same time Ms. Calender walks into the classroom. Ms. Calender set the books she is carrying down on her desk and then start writing the assignment onto the chalkboard at the front of the classroom, at the same time Buffy rise her right hand into the air.

"What do you need Buffy Summers?"

"Can I use the restroom and then get a drink of water?"

"Yes, but did not take a long time."

"I won't Ms. Calender."

Buffy stands up and take the black leather jacket off and put the jacket on the back of the chair. Buffy grabs her purse out of her backpack, then walk out of the classroom and into the hallway. She walks to the girls' restroom and then take the long sleeved shirt off because all of a sudden she is burning up. Buffy then walks over to the center restroom sink and turn the sink on. Buffy splashes some cool water onto her face, which cool her off a little. Buffy's dry off her face and then looks into the mirror and sees that the bags under her eyes are really dark and that she looks flushed. Buffy gets her makeup out of her purse and redoes her makeup. A minute later Buffy is getting drink from the drinking water fountain that is across from the girls' restroom, which is making her throat hurt a little less. After takes a long drink Buffy steps away from the drinking water fountain and head back to the computer lab. Once in the lab she puts her purse and long sleeved shirt into her backpack and then sit down on the chair at the computer desk. Catalina stop type and look over at Buffy who has lays her head down on the computer desk, as she reads the assignment off the chalkboard. Catalina then notices that Buffy has wrapped her arms around her stomach and it looks like she does not feel well.

"You have been quiet all day and been sleep on and off during every class today Buffy. In addition you seem really tired and it looks like you are not feeling well, are you sick?"

"I had a headache and have been achy since yesterday morning and then last night my throat started to hurt. This morning I wake up with a stomachache and still had the headache and the sore throat and was running a fever of a hundred and one degree Fahrenheit, but I came to school because I need to talk to Giles about the nightmare I had this morning."

"Buffy's go to the nurse and go home sick and rest until you have to go out on patrol tonight."

"No school almost over and then I will help you search the science lab."

"I will search the science lab on my own, go home and get some rest before going out on patrol this evening because that is something I can't do yet."

"Ok. I will go home when school gets out yawning."

"Buffy Summers and Catalina Reducan stop talking and get to work on your assignment that is due at the end of the hour."

"(Buffy and Catalina) Yes Ms. Calender."

The two slayers stop talking and Catalina gets to work on the assignment right away, but Buffy close her eyes and start to dozes off. Xander notices that the teacher is looking toward then and tap Buffy on her shoulder. Buffy open her eyes and notice Ms. Calender is looking at her. Buffy lifts her head off of the desk and then turns the computer on. As the computer is starting up, Buffy leans back in her seat but starts to dozes off again. When the desktop screen appears on the monitor Xander tap Buffy leg and she looks up and sees the computer is ready. Buffy open up the program she needs for the assignment and then start working on the assignment. Buffy is saving the assignment on a floppy disk to turn in when the bell for school to end rings. A minute later Buffy walks up to Ms. Calender and hand her the floppy disk with her name on it and then Buffy walk back over to the desk she was sitting at and grabs Angel leather jacket and her backpack. Then Willow, Xander, Buffy and Catalina leave the computer lab. Catalina head toward the science lab and Willow, Buffy and Xander walk toward the main door of the high school. A few minute later Buffy waves bye to Xander and Willow and then start to walk home and Xander and Willow are walking to Willow's house. At the same time Catalina walks into the science lab to see a demon that she only read about called a she-mantis and the demon look like a very large female praying mantis and the she-mantis is standing in front of the closest laying eggs. The she-mantis rotate her head 180 degrees and looks at Catalina, who now wishes that Buffy had come with her to search the classroom. At the same time Ms. Calender walks by the science lab and sees Catalina and the demon. Ms. Calender turns around and runs to the library to get Mr. Giles and a weapon for Catalina. A minute later Mr. Giles and Ms. Calender run into the science lab to see Catalina crutches laying on the floor and Catalina punches the she-mantis with both fists. Mr. Giles tosses a sword at Catalina who catches the sword in her right hand and then start chopping the she-mantis to death. When the demon is dead, Catalina hops on her right leg over to the closet and smash the eggs that the demon was laying in the closet. Giles walks over to Catalina with her crutches in his hands. Catalina hand Giles's the sword and then take the crutches from him. Catalina puts the crutches under her underarms and then Mr. Giles, Ms. Calender and Catalina walk out of the science lab and toward the main doors of the high school. Ms. Calender head to her car in the parking lot and Catalina walks toward State Street. Mr. Giles watching his slayer walk across the street and then watcher Catalina's walk into her house, then Mr. Giles heads to his car in the parking lot. At the same time Catalina is hopping up the staircase on her crutches to change into a pink tank leotard that say SGC in gold stud across the chest of the leotard and then grab her gym bag, so she can go to Sunnydale Gymnastic Club for physical therapy and then gymnastic practice.

Meanwhile Buffy has just walk through the front door of her moms' house and sees her mom asleep on the living room couch, the living room is on the left-hand side of the house if your back is to the front door of the house and it is the whole length of the left side of the house. Buffy looks at her mom for a few minutes, then looks down the hallway beside the staircase that lead to a small sitting room between the living room and kitchen and the door to the basement is in the small sitting room. Buffy walks over to the staircase and then walks up the stairs slowly yawning into her left hand. A few minutes later Buffy steps off the last step onto the landing. She then walks to her bedroom and once inside her bedroom Buffy close the bedroom door. Buffy drops her backpack onto the floor next to the door. Then take Angel jacket off and tosses the jacket on the armchair that is on the right-hand side of the bed if standing at the end of the bed looking at the headboard. Buffy walks over to her bed and set down on the bed, then takes her shoes off and lay down on the bed and close her eyes. An hour later Mrs. Summers walks into her daughters' bedroom and see Buffy sound asleep on her bed and she is shivering. Mrs. Summers pulls the bedspread up and cover her daughter up with the bedspread and Buffy stop shivering. Mrs. Summers walks out of Buffy's bedroom and goes into the bathroom and get the thermometer out of the medicine cabinet. Mrs. Summers then walks back into Buffy's bedroom and lightly shakes Buffy until her daughter wakes up.

"I want to take your temperature."

"Ahem I'm not sick mom. I just did not sleep well last night."

"Buffy I was in here a few minutes ago and you were shivering until I cover you with the bedspread."

"I feel fine, I just need a few hours of sleep is all."

At the same time Mrs. Summers start sneeze and set the thermometer down on Buffy nightstand and then pulls a tissue out of the right pocket of her robe. Mrs. Summers then blows her nose into the tissue. Buffy close her eyes and start to dozes off again, thinking my mom is not buying that I am fine and just need sleep.

"Buffy open up your mouth right know."

"(Yelling) Mom's I am not sick, just leave me alone and let me get some sleep."

"(Yelling) Fine do not let me take your temperature, but you are stays in tonight and going to bed early. Dinner Ah-choo is whatever you can coughing fixes yourself because I have to get ready for a doctor appointment and then I have to go to the art gallery for opening of Ah-choo an art show that I cannot get out of and I will not Ah-choo be home too late."

"Fine."

Mrs. Summers leaves the thermometer on the nightstand and walks out of her daughters' bedroom and goes into her bedroom. Buffy gets out of bed and walks over to her bedroom door and close the door because her mom left the door open. Buffy then walks back over to her bed and lay back down pulling the cover up. But before going back to sleep Buffy picks up the thermometer and puts the thermometer into her mouth. A short time later Buffy takes the thermometer out of her mouth and sees that her fever has went up to a hundred and two degrees Fahrenheit. Buffy set the thermometer on the nightstand and then lays her head on the pillows. A few minutes later Buffy falls to sleep, Mrs. Summers looks into her daughters' bedroom ten minutes later and sees that Buffy is sound asleep. Mrs. Summers close Buffy's bedroom door and then she goes downstairs. She then walks into the kitchen and pulls a piece paper off the pad on the refrigerator and writes Buffy a note, once the note is finish Mrs. Summers set it on the kitchen island, then leave the house to head to her doctors' appointment.

Buffy roll over in bed and looks at her alarm clock and see that it is six o'clock at night. She sits up in bed and rubs her eyes. Buffy then get up and walks over to her bedroom door. She open up the door and walks across the hall to the bathroom because she needs to use the bathroom. A few minutes later Buffy walks out of the bathroom and head downstairs with her arms wrap around her stomach because her stomach is still hurting. Buffy walks into the kitchen and see a note from her mom on the kitchen island. Buffy walks over to the island and pick up the note and start to read the note. Buffy I am sorry that I yell at you about not allow me to take your temperature. I feel awful and was mad that you would not let me see if you had a fever. I know you are getting older and I need to trust you when you tell me that you feel fine and are not sick. But it is my job to worry about you and when I saw you sleeping and shivering in your sleep, with the fact that you have been acting off the last few days, it made me worried that you might be catch whatever I have. Take it easy to tonight and make yourself a can of chicken noodle soup and make sure to drink enough to night, because I think you might be coming down with something, love your mom. Buffy set the note down and then walks over to the refrigerator and open up the door of the refrigerator. Buffy looks into the refrigerator wishing that she has an appetite seeing that would make find something to eat easy. Buffy grabs a twenty-oz bottle of apple juice and a strawberry yogurt out of the refrigerator and then close the refrigerator door. Buffy gets a spoon out the silverware drawer and then sits down on the second stall at the kitchen island. Buffy open up the apple juice first and take a drink. A minute later Buffy starts to eat the yogurt despite having not appetite and her throat hurt so bad that it hurts to swallow. When she has finished eating and drinking the apple juice she throws the empty bottle, yogurt container and note into the trash can and then head upstairs. Once upstairs Buffy walks into the bathroom and sees that her hair is a mess. She takes the ponytail out and combs her hair, then French braid her hair. Buffy brush her tooth and a few minute later Buffy walks out of the bathroom then goes into her bedroom. She sits down on her bed and looks at the alarm clock and sees that it is six twenty-nine and that means she needs to get her shoes on and leave the house because the sun has already set. Buffy puts her white tennis shoes on and then stands up from her bed. Buffy grabs the black leather jacket off the armchair because she is cold again. She puts the jacket on and checks the inside pockets and finds the wooden stakes are still in the inside pockets. Buffy lift up the window a little that is near the tree for if her mom gets home before her. Buffy then walks over to the bed and puts a few pillows under the bedspread and cover them up with the bedspread, so it looks like she asleep under the cover that way if her mom looks into the bedroom when she gets home, she thinks that her daughter is asleep. Buffy walks out of her bedroom close the door behind her and a few minutes later Buffy is walking down Revello Drive. She is heading to Sunnydale Cemetery first and as Buffy is walking down the street she zips up the leather jacket wishing that she was home in bed because she feels awful. As walking through the gate of Sunnydale Cemetery Buffy puts her left hand up the sleeve of the jacket and start itching the back of her right wrist because the wrist has starts to itch. After walking past the fourth row of headstone, Buffy walks over to the first headstone in the fifth row and sits down on the headstone. Buffy close her eyes and is still itching her wrist. Buffy stop itching her wrist and rolls the sleeve up to see a red blister rash on the back of her wrist. Buffy turns her arm so the top of the wrist and hand can be seen and see the same red blister rash on the top of her wrist and hand too. Buffy pulls the sleeve down and then stand up and start walking around the cemetery again and does not notice that she has put her left hand up the right sleeve and is itching the rash on the back of her wrist because that itch more then the front of the wrist and top her right hand does. Buffy stop walking because she realizes that she is itching her wrist and pulls a stake out of left inside pocket and put the stake in her left hand to keep herself from itching. But that does not work a few minutes later the stake is in her right hand and her left hand is up the right sleeve itching the red blister rash on the back of her right wrist. At the same time Buffy gets a tickling feeling on the back of her neck that she gets when a vampire is around. Buffy like around the cemetery and see Darla and a vampire named Jane walking along side Collin. Buffy pull her left hand out of the sleeve and start walking toward the two female vampire and the boy vampire that is between Darla and Jane. Darla sees Buffy and looks at Jane.

"Jane get Collin out of here and take him into town to find someone to eat, I will take care of the slayer."

"Collin come with me."

Collin and Jane run to the gate of Sunnydale Cemetery and are going before Buffy can stop them, but does not have time to think about it because Darla comes running at her. Darla does a front kick and her foot hits Buffy in the right hip and the slayer hip make a popping sound. Buffy stumblers backwards. Darla rushes up to the slayer and push Buffy backwards. Buffy falls to the ground and Darla jumps on top of the slayer.

'This has been fun, but I did my job and Collin has got out of the cemetery and he is on his way to find something to eat and I will see you later slayer."

"Ahem this is not over!"

"You not sounding too hot slayer, it sounds like you have a frog in your throat."

"I feel well enough to fight you."

"Sorry I have somewhere I need to be."

Darla hops up and runs out of the cemetery and she runs to the Sunnydale art gallery to watch Mrs. Summers work at the art shower. At the same time Buffy slowly gets to her feet and pick up the stake she dropped when she got knocked down by Darla. Buffy walks out of the Sunnydale Cemetery, because she knows Collin is not there and starts walking around town looking for Collin and Jane itching the back of her right wrist. Buffy is half way to the Bronze when Angel walks up on her right side. Angel sees that Buffy is itching the back of her right wrist and is yawning too.

"Good evening Buffy."

"Ahem hello Angel have you seen a vampire name Jane and a young boy vampire named Collin?"

"No Buffy."

At the same time Buffy stop itching her wrist and then unzips the jacket because she is hot. Angel walks in front of Buffy and sees a red blister rash on the part of the chest and shoulders that the tank top is not covering. At the same time Buffy take the jacket off and ties arms of the leather jacket around her waist for if she gets cold again and Angel sees that the red blister rash is all over Buffy arms and top of her hands too and walks behind Buffy and sees the red blister rash is over Buffy back too. Angel walks back in front of Buffy and gives her a worry look.

"Buffy do you know that you are cover in a red blister rash?"

"No I know there was a red blister rash on the back of my right wrist and top of the wrist and hand but did not know that the rash was all over."

"The rash is on your arms, shoulder and the part of the chest the tank top is not covering and your back too, Buffy."

"Great now I have a red blister rash with the sore throat, headache, stomachache, being achy all over and a fever, can today get any worse?"

At the same time a shirtless Andrew Borba comes running toward Buffy and Angel in full vampire face. Andrew runs past Angel and up to Buffy licking his lips. Buffy does a roundhouse kick and her right foot hits Andrew in his face but the vampire does not move.

"The Master told me about you as I sleep and you do not seem as tough as he said you would be!"

"You have not known me long enough to say that I am not taught!"

Buffy does another roundhouse kick and this time puts more force into the kick and Andrew fly backwards and his back hit the sidewalk hard. He jumps right back up and runs up to Buffy and grab her around the waist, then throws Buffy across the street. Buffy back hits the wall of an old brick building and then she falls to the ground. Angel grabs the stake Buffy drop and runs up to Andrew and grabs him from behind. Angel then sticks the stake into Andrew heart. A few moments later Andrew turns to dust and at the same time Buffy stand up from the ground with her left hand on her forehead. Buffy walks over to Angel and take the jacket off her waist and put the leather jacket back on because she has start to get cold, but does not zip the jacket up.

"Thank you for the help Angel."

"You are welcome, do you want me to patrol with you tonight?"

"Yes that would be nice."

Buffy and Angel start walking down the sidewalk and Buffy tells Angel what Jane and Collin looks like, so he will know them if he sees them. After thirty minutes of walking Buffy stops walking and puts her hands on her knees. Angel walks in front of Buffy and sees that the red blister rash is now on Buffy neck and face too.

"Buffy I think that you should go home and go to bed, the more I look at that red blister rash that is spreading, the more the rash looks like chickenpox."

"Chickenpox is a childhood illness and I am a teenager Angel."

"Teenagers and adult can get chickenpox too, trust me I have been around a lot of years and seen tons of people with chickenpox. I help my mom take care of my little sister, when my father and sister had chickenpox at the same time."

"Ahem I do not need to go home Angel I am fine, beside I can't rest until I find Collin because he is the Anointed One and Giles does not want him to get more powerful then he already is."

Buffy stands up straight and put her right hand onto her forehead that is very clammy. Buffy start coughing into her left hand and walks away from Angel, but stumblers. Angel walks up beside Buffy and puts his right arm around Buffy's waist.

"Buffy you are shivering and sweating at the same time and have started to cough too, you are too sick to be out patrolling for vampires and demons."

"I am fine Angel, if you do not want to patrol with me go home, but I am not going home."

"Fine, but let walk slowly and if you start to feel to rough let me know and I will walk you home and make sure you get inside safe."

"That is fine."

Angel keeps his arm around Buffy's waist because she still seems unstable on her feet. The two of them start walks and ten minutes later the slayer and Angel walks past the Bronze, which door is opening and the two of them can hear Dingoes Ate My Baby playing the song shadows. Angel takes his eyes off Buffy when he sees a small boy trying to get into the club, but the bouncer is not letting him into the club and sees Jane inside the club, but Jane sees Angel and runs to the back door of the club and takes off. At the same time the bouncer starts to talk to the boy.

"I cannot let you into the club you are too young, you have to be in high school to be allowed inside."

"I did not ask you if I could come in!"

The young boy pulls the bouncer off of his stool and then bring the bouncer neck up to his mouth. Angel and Buffy run over to Collin and the bouncer. Buffy pulls Collin off of the bouncer and at the same time Angel help the bouncer into the club and then Angel come out of the club and close the club door behind him to see Buffy fighting the young vampire. Buffy does a roundhouse kick, but miss Collin and she start to stumbler. Collin runs away from the Bronze, as Buffy falls to her knees. Angel runs up to Buffy and help her up. Angel puts his right arm around Buffy's waist and she lay her head on his humerus (the upper arm), see she too short to reach his shoulder in tennis shoes.

"Angel will you walk coughing me home, you are right I am too sick to be patrolling tonight."

"Sure and then I will patrol the rest of the night for you."

"Thank you Angel."

Buffy and Angel start walking away from the Bronze and four and half minutes later Buffy and Angel turn left onto State Street. Three minutes later they turn right onto Revello Drive. Angel looks at Buffy and sees that she is doing ok. A few minutes later Angel start walking Buffy up to the front door of the house, because her mom SUV is not home and she is in no shape to climb up the tree and go through her bedroom window. Angel is helping Buffy walk up the porch steps, when Darla walks out of the shadow and walks toward Angel and Buffy.

"Oh this is so cute, a vampire with a soul helping a sick slayer home."

"You leave Buffy alone, Darla!"

"You know that I can't leave her alone Angel, she keeps stopping the Master plans and that has to end. I was going to drink her mother blood and turn her tonight, but then I change my mind because I know that Buffy is in no shape to beat me tonight, so I come here to kill her when she come home from patrolling tonight."

"I will not let you kill her, Darla."

"I cannot believe I every loved you Angel, what did I see in you?"

"You did not love me, you loved Angelus the soulless evil monster that you created. I am not Angelus anymore."

"No you are not, Angelus would never help a sick slayer or injured slayer or have feeling for a slayer like you do. That right I know you have feeling for Buffy Summers and it make me sick to my stomach."

Darla runs up to Angel and Buffy and grabs Angel by the waist and throw Angel through the air and he hit the front of the house across the street hard and then Angel falls to the ground and lands in the flower bed that is under the windows. Then Darla runs up to Buffy who has made it to the front door of the house and is putting her key into the door. Darla grabs a hold of the slayer and throw Buffy off the porch. Darla then jump off the porch and on top of Buffy. The female vampire switch to full vampire face and start licking her lips as she leans toward Buffy neck.

"I have always wonder what a slayer blood taste like and I think I am going to find out tonight."

Buffy pull her legs up and puts her feet on Darla stomach and then start to push Darla away with her feet, but in her wreaking state, Buffy is unable to push Darla off. Buffy starts to cough and at the same time her legs give out and Darla falls on top of her. Darla push up and then start lean toward the slayer neck again and at the same time Angel walk up behind Darla with a wooden stake in his right hand and push the stake through Darla back and right into the female vampire heart.

"No!"

Darla turns to dust and the dust falls onto Buffy, who is still laying on the ground coughing into her hands. When Buffy stops coughing, Angel takes her hands and pull Buffy up. Buffy starts to walks toward the house, but her legs give out on her. Angel catches Buffy before she falls to the ground. Then Angel puts his arms around Buffy and then he lifts Buffy up. He then carries Buffy up the porch steps and to the front door. Buffy turns the key in the lock and then take the key out of the lock. Angel open up the front door, but does not walk through the door.

"I can go into the house because you have to take it from here Buffy. If I put you down will you be able to make it inside on your own?"

"No, Angel's I invited you into my home."

Angel walks through the front door of the house and then he puts Buffy on her feet long enough to close and lock the front door of the house. Angel then picks up Buffy and carry her upstairs and into her bedroom. Angel sits Buffy onto her bed and then he takes her tennis shoes and socks off Buffy feet and sees the red blister rash on Buffy ankles, the tops of the feet and the bottom of her feet too.

"The rash is on your ankles and on top and bottom of your feet too."

"Now I know the reason my feet and ankles are itching."

Angel goes over to Buffy's closet and grabs a pink over sized nightshirt out of the closet. He walks back over to Buffy and hand her the nightshirt. Angel then turn so he back is to Buffy and then she stands up on her shake legs and changes into the nightshirt. A minute later Buffy pulls the bedspread back and puts the pillows back at the head of the bed. Angel turns around and sees Buffy lay down on her bed. Angel pulls the bedspread up and covers Buffy up. Angel walks over to the open window and closes the window, he then locks the window.

"Buffy do you need anything before I leave?"

"Don't leave yet Angel, I do not want to be alone and my mom will not be home until late because of the art show at her art gallery."

"Buffy you need to rest and if I stay here you will not rest."

"Then stay until I fall to sleep, please."

"Sure Buffy, but I want you to take your temperature."

"Ok."

Buffy picks up the thermometer from the nightstand and take her temperature. A minute later she looks at the thermometer and sees that her fever is now a hundred and three degrees Fahrenheit. Buffy set the thermometer on the nightstand and then start to cough into her left hand. Angel sits down on the edge of the bed and looks at Buffy, who has rolled onto her left side, so she is looking at him.

"How high was your fever?"

"A hundred and three degrees Fahrenheit."

"I am going to go into the bathroom and get you a paper cup of water and two Tylenol, you need to get the fever down."

"Ok."

Angel stands up and walks out of Buffy's bedroom and goes into the bathroom. A minute later Angel walks back into Buffy's bedroom and over to her bed. Buffy rolls onto her back and then sits up and Angel hands Buffy the two pills. She puts the pills into her mouth and Angel sees that chickenpox rash is in Buffy's mouth too.

"The rash is in your mouth too, Buffy."

At the same time Angel hands the paper cup to Buffy and she drink the water right away and then hand the empty cup back to Angel. Angel throws the empty cup into the small trash cup that is on the left side of Buffy's vanity table if stand in front of the vanity table, which is up against the far right-hand wall if standing in the bedroom door and is across from the bedroom window that Buffy come through when sneak into the house. Angel sits down on the armchair and at the same time Buffy lay her head onto her pillows and then closes her eyes. After a few second Buffy opens up her eyes and looks at Angel.

"Angel you say that you would stay coughing until I fall to sleep!"

"I am not going anywhere Buffy, just close your eyes and go to sleep. I will stay until I hear your mom pull into the driveway and then I will run downstairs and go out the back door before your mom is even out of her SUV."

"Thank you, come sit on the edge of my bed and hold my right hand."

"Sure Buffy."

Angel stands up and walks over to the bed and sits down on the edge of the bed. Buffy rolls onto her left side and Angel takes a hold of Buffy right hand in his left hand. Angel then puts his right hand onto Buffy's forehead. Buffy open up her eyes and looks at Angel.

"Thank you again, I was burning up and your hands are cooler me down."

"Just let me know if you start to get cold."

"Ok."

Buffy close her eyes and a few moments later falls to sleep with Angel holding her right hand and his right hand on her forehead. Angel looks around Buffy's bedroom and after a few minute let go of Buffy hand and take his other head off of Buffy's forehead because she has start to shivering. At eleven o'clock Angel is looking out of the bedroom window and he sees Mrs. Summers SUV coming down the street. Angel turn around and look at Buffy one last time and then he walks out of Buffy's bedroom and close the bedroom door behind him. Angel then head downstairs and into the kitchen. A few moments later he is running out of the backyard and he is two streets over, before Mrs. Summers gets out of her SUV. Two minutes later Mrs. Summers get out of her SUV and she is wearing a black long sleeved blouse and black dress pants, she is also sneezes into a tissue in her left hand. She shut and locks the SUV door and then slowly walks up to the front door of the house. A few minutes later Mrs. Summers is walking up the stairs and can hear Buffy coughing. Mrs. Summers walks up to Buffy's closed bedroom door and open up the door. She then walks into Buffy's bedroom and walk over to the bed. She turns on the lamp on the nightstand and looks down at her daughter and sees that Buffy is cover in a red blister rash. Mrs. Summers sits down on the edge of her daughter bed and taps Buffy on her right shoulder until Buffy wakes up and looks at her mom.

"Buffy how are you feeling?"

"I feel all o0gy, I have coughing a sore throat, a headache, achy all over, running a fever and I have a red blister rash over my body and I think the rash is on my throat too?"

"Open up your mouth Buffy."

Buffy open up her mouth and Mrs. Summers looks into her daughter mouth and see that the rash is on Buffy's throat too. Mrs. Summers picks up the thermometer and then hand the thermometer to Buffy, who put the thermometer into her mouth. A minute later Mrs. Summers takes the thermometer out of Buffy's mouth and looks at the thermometer.

"You are running a fever of a hundred degrees Fahrenheit Buffy."

"My fever has gone down the Tylenol must have started to work."

"What time did you take the Tylenol?"

"I am not sure I was really out of it when I take it mom, it might have been around eight or nine o'clock."

"Ok I will keep an eye on you tonight and when the fever starts to go back up, I will give you some more Tylenol and in coughing the morning I am calling the doctor and making you a doctor appointment. I did not think that you would get the chickenpox at fifteen and half years old."

"Mom you are sick too, just go coughing to bed and get some rest. I will be fine tonight. I am just going to sleep."

"No Buffy moms do not get sick days when they children are sick. Beside the chickenpox rash what other symptoms do you have?"

"A headache, a sore throat, achy all over and a stomachache too like I told you a few minutes ago and I coughing have a cough too."

"What was your fever before taken the Tylenol Buffy Ah-choo?"

"A hundred and three degrees Fahrenheit."

"It is a good thing that you take the Tylenol when you did. Go back to sleep and get some rest Buffy."

"Ok mom, will you stay in coughing my bedroom."

"Sure Buffy, I will sit in the armchair."

"Thanks mom."

Mrs. Summers stands up and walks over to the armchair and sits down on the armchair. Buffy close her eyes and fall right back to sleep. Mrs. Summer leans back in the armchair and closes her eyes too and a few minutes later Mrs. Summers is a sleep too. Mrs. Summers wakes up a few hours later to Buffy having a hard time breathing. Mrs. Summers stands up from the armchair and walks over to Buffy's bed and hear and sees that Buffy is gasping for air and is crying too.

"Mom I'm having a hard time breathing."

"I know Buffy, get up and put your shoes on. I am going to take you to the ER."

Buffy sits up in bed and takes the bedspread off, she then puts her feet over the side of the bed. Mrs. Summers looks down at Buffy's feet and see the red blister rash on her feet and know that it will hurt Buffy too bad if the shoes are on her feet.

"Buffy do you think you can walk?"

"No, my feet hurt and itch to much."

Mrs. Summers picks up her daughter and then carries her downstairs and into the living room. Mrs. Summers sits Buffy on the couch and then goes outside and opens the passengers' door of her SUV. Mrs. Summers comes back inside and walks into the living room. She starts sneezes and grabs a tissue out of the box of tissues on the coffee table, then blows her nose several time. A minute later Mrs. Summers is carrying Buffy outside and to the SUV. Two minutes later Mrs. Summers is driving to the hospital, which is off of Hamilton Street and between Second Street and First Street and ten minutes later Mrs. Summers pulls up the SUV in front of Sunnydale Hospital ER doors. Mrs. Summers puts her SUV into the parked position and then get of the SUV and head into the ER and a minute later Mrs. Summers comes out to the SUV with a nurse push a wheelchair. The red hair, brown eyed nurse help Mrs. Summers get Buffy into the wheelchair and then the nurse pushes Buffy into the ER, as Mrs. Summers parks her SUV in the ER parking lot.

An hour later Buffy is a sleep on a hospital bed, in room 105 and has a nasal cannula in her nose giving her supplemental oxygen and has an IV in the top of her left hand, which is deliver antiviral drug, pain and fever reducer, antipruritics (for itching) and intravenous fluid because she is dehydrated. Mrs. Summers is sitting on the armchair that is on the right side of the hospital bed and is talking to Mr. Summers on the phone letting him know that Buffy in the hospital.

"How long does Buffy have to stay in the hospital?"

"The doctors say it should only be for four to five days Hank."

"Do you want me to come to Sunnydale and sit with Buffy when you are at work?"

"I am Ah-choo taking the rest of the week off work because I am sick, but yes Ah-choo it would be nice if you come out here and sit with Buffy some, so I can go home and rest."

"I will be there in the morning what is the hospital name and what room is Buffy in?"

"Sunnydale Hospital and Buffy is in coughing room 105."

"Try to get some rest yourself Joyce."

"I will try."

Joyce hangs up the phone and then leans back in the armchair and closes her eyes and dozes off. Meanwhile, Giles, Willow, Xander and Catalina are asleep and Angel is walking around town looking for Collin and the Master is screaming and throwing things around the church that is stick underground, because Darla was killed by Angel who used to be part of the order of Order of Aurelius before he got his soul back.


End file.
